The Swan Sisters: The Battle Begins
by Aslan's Princess
Summary: Rose Swan has spent the past twenty-eight years raising Emma, hoping that when the time comes Emma is ready to free their family. But . . . has she done enough? Can she convince Emma that she was once literally invisible in a fairytale world? And how exactly do you tell the woman who's always viewed you as her sister that you are actually her mom's twin sister?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Faster! Faster!" the invisible princess urged.

"He's going at top speed _now_," the prince said, though he encouraged the horse to continue on.

The princess shook her head from her perch behind the prince's saddle. "I just don't want that stepmother of mine to bask in her victory anymore than she has to."

"We'll get to her, don't worry. We've always found each other before, and I'll find her again." He glanced down at his hand, a little yellow-green ring glowing on his pinky.

"I just wish that imp hadn't caught you. Fine! Give us a trinket to locate Snow since we were in the middle of nowhere! But did he _have_ to make you hide that stupid potion-egg-thing in Maleficent?! He could have figured out someway to do it himself."

"Right now, I could care less about his business and why he couldn't, or wouldn't, do it himself. You do have admit though, we would still be trapped in the Infinite Forest if it weren't for him."

The princess gave an unladylike snort. "Fine. But it almost makes it worse." She shivered. "I hate dealing with him."

"Agreed. Yet, I never would have met your sister if I hadn't dealt with him the first time."

"You also wouldn't have an angry king/father on your tail either."

"But I wouldn't have it any other way, if that was the only way I could have met Snow."

"Fine. Fine, fine." She shook her head. There was True Love in its ultimate form.

"Now, what exactly happened to Snow? Whatever happened, it must have been awful."

"You are going to have to explain that later," the princess said. "But, I'm positive it was a curse."

"What sort of curse?"

"I don't know really. Just as soon as Red caught Snow's and Regina's scents, I caught a fading whiff of magic: evil magic."

"And as soon as you smelled that you came to find me," the prince figured. "Wait." He turned to look over his shoulder at her. "_Red_ caught their scents? _You_ smelled magic?"

"Focus on driving this horse and I'll explain," the princess fairly snapped. She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you're under stress," he said, turning back forward. "Now, explanation?"

Their horse sprayed mud up as they left the path and headed into the forests. The mud disappeared as soon as it landed on the princess's skirts, at least to anyone who could never see her.

"Red told us that the two of you traveled for a short time," she said. "Did that time cover anywhere around the full moon?"

"Yes, but barely. We parted ways about that time. I was actually worried about her considering she insisted on me leaving her to George's men."

The princess bit her lip. "She's a werewolf, David. It's only been within this past year or more that she's found out and learned how to control it."

"Now I feel worried about George's men," David said, a smirk in his voice.

"Don't. They survived.

"And concerning how I smell magic. It would be called, the Dark One wove magic into my very being, so I have an acute sense of smell when it comes to magic. I can even tell the difference between his magic and Regina's magic."

"And I suppose you can tell the difference between a fairy's magic and a guardian's magic?"

"Exactly." She looked up at the sight of out-of-season snow. "Jack's shielding the area." She could feel the sadness woven into the soft flakes. Tears stung her eyes, the sadness on the verge of overwhelming her. Jack had admitted that she and Snow were his favorites in the entire Enchanted Forest. He must be broken, if not shattered, over Snow's curse. As snowflakes lightly brushed her cheeks, she sent a message through the swirling whiteness, _I'm coming. David is with me._

_"How can you be so sure he can do something?"_ Jack's question floated down to her.

_I just know. They share the most powerful magic of all, even if they can't wield it_.

_"I hope you're right. You are bringing our only hope right now."_

The princess hugged David's waist, praying that they would hurry faster than before.

They wove through the trees, leaped over a couple logs, and galloped through clearings. Through that entire time, David would check the peridot ring, making sure they were still headed in the right direction.

The invisible princess then caught a tendril of an evil scent. She sniffed the air. "That way."

"You can smell the curse?"

"Yes. We're getting close." Now between the ring and the nasty smell of dark magic, they finally came across a small clearing.

The sight that met them caused the princess's heart to sink. The seven dwarfs and the guardian all knelt around a coffin. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe it hadn't been a curse. Maybe –

She was jostled from her thoughts as David dismounted and approached the mourning group. She quickly followed, fighting the despair building in her, but losing. "Jack?" She hated the tears in her voice, but she couldn't hide them.

The guardian looked up and back. He practically leapt to her side, wrapping her in his arms. "Rose, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're too late," Doc told them.

Rose shook her head, fighting reality. "J-Jack?" She searched his ice blue eyes, now gray with sorrow.

He slowly shook his head. "Red couldn't find a breath."

"No," David breathed. He raced forward the last few feet. "No!" But he was silent when he caught sight of what was under the glass panes of the coffin lid.

Rose forced her feet to move forward. Her heart almost stopped as she finally saw her sister, for the first time since Snow had left for the parley with Regina. Her knees went weak, but Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her up.

Snow was too pale, too still. Too much . . . too much like their mother on that final birthday, the birthday they were forced to become women as opposed to children. This couldn't be happening. She'd lost her mother and father already. She couldn't bear losing her sister as well.

Rose collapsed back against Jack, trusting him to hold her as sobs choked her voice and stole her breath. This couldn't be happening. She had been so sure. She should have tried harder all those years ago. She should have made Snow see the folly in speaking with that witch Cora. She should have found someway to warn Regina and that stable boy that something would happen. If she had just tried harder, none of this would have happened.

"Sh," Jack soothed. "Sh. None of this is your fault."

"I should have stopped it before it started," she forced out. "I should have stopped it."

She felt Doc lay a hand on her arm. "There's nothing anyone could do, especially now." Tears leaked out from his squeezed eyes. "I wish we could have somehow been able to follow her without breaking the parley."

"Open it," David said.

Rose almost jumped at his voice. _Open the coffin? But there was–_

"I'm sorry," a black-haired dwarf, Grumpy, told him. "She's gone."

Rose shook her head, hating the words but unable to deny them. Regina, their stepmother, had won. There would be no stopping her. Snow was gone forever.

The prince ran a hand along one of the black vines holding the glass together. "At least let me say goodbye," David requested.

The dwarfs looked to Rose, reminding the invisible princess that she was again surrounded by those who could half-see her. "Your highness?" Grumpy asked.

Rose nodded. "Sn-Snow would have wanted it that way," she said. She watched as the dwarfs removed the cover, easing it gently to the ground on one end. Then David leaned over and touched a brief kiss to Snow's lips.

Rose was jolted as a wave of magic rippled through the forest, causing her to waver into visibility for a split second. A sweet, heavenly, exotic scent filled her nostrils. It was rare that she smelled it, but there was no denying it: the magic of True Love. It teased her hair and melted the snow laced with grief and despair.

Then the kiss broke. Before Rose could ask what had happened, Snow gasped in a great breath. The invisible princess clapped a hand to her mouth as she stared. Her sister was alive. The woman she had spent the first twenty-five years of her life with would continue to be there for another twenty-five and more.

"A sleeping curse," Jack murmured. "It was a sleeping curse." Flurries came down a little thicker than before, but this time they sparkled with joy.

Snow reached up to caress her prince's, her Charming's, face. "You . . . you found me," she said, relief faintly coloring her voice.

"Did you doubt I would?" Charming returned, helping her sit up.

"Truthfully," Snow admitted, "the glass coffin gave me pause."

"Then you never have to worry. I will _always_ find you," Charming told her.

"Do you promise?" Snow urged.

"I do."

* * *

The invisible princess bounced on her toes as her little sister and her true love pledged their lives to each other for all eternity. It was really all formality, seeing as how Snow and David had been married by Sir Lancelot hardly a month after the sleeping curse was broken.

She looked at Reul Ghorm, her Fairy Godmother, and Jack, the Guardian of Fun, who had also joined her to witness the wedding. It was because of her Fairy Godmother that she was even alive. Being invisible from birth had definite disadvantages. The Guardian of Fun . . . they had known each other for years, ever since she was eight. But in recent years and months, she found herself . . . wanting more somehow.

Her attention returned to her sister and brother-in-law as the crowd cheered and the couple leaned in for a kiss. They truly deserved this after being chased by an enraged king and vengeful queen for months on end. They were finally going to receive their happy ending, and the princess's quest would be complete. But before their lips met, the great double doors crashed open. All heads turned to see who would dare interrupt the ceremony. A tall, slender woman dressed all in black, from her thigh-high boots to the large collar on her cape. Raven hair spilled over one shoulder, seemingly meant to draw attention to the low neckline.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Rose muttered to her companions. The room was already reeking from the woman's mere presence.

"Sorry I'm late," the Evil Queen said, nonchalantly. She then walked forward with great strides. Two of the prince's knights ran forward to bar her advance, but she merely cast them aside.

"It's the queen!" Doc cried to Snow. "Run!"

But, Snow had no intention to run, and Rose knew it. She leaped to her twin's side as Snow drew David's sword. "She's not a queen anymore!" she cried. "She nothing more than an evil witch."

David reached out and gently lowered Snow's arm, reclaiming his sword. Doing so, he murmured, "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." He then addressed the Evil Queen, Snow White's stepmother . . . Rose's stepmother. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost." He took a defensive stance, guarding Snow. "I will not let you ruin this wedding."

The princess felt the frosty presence of the guardian standing alongside her, his shepherd's crook angling in front of all four of them. Of course he wouldn't let her do anything without backup.

"Oh, I'm not here to ruin anything," the Evil Queen replied innocently. "On the contrary, Dear, I came to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," Snow countered.

"Anything you would give us would be pure evil," Rose added, though she doubted the Queen heard.

"But you shall have it!" the Queen declared. As she started to pace she continued, "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But, tomorrow, my real work begins. You made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love will be taken from you. Forever."

The princess felt a chill run through her. Her stepmother wished to destroy all happy endings? But why? What was prompting her to take such drastic steps? Was it really her hatred for Snow and the mistake a ten-year-old, well-meaning girl made that was at the root of it? The princess knew the Evil Queen too well to know that these words weren't empty threats.

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders, fierce, protective, . . . fearful. He was never afraid. Alright, rarely. At his tight embrace, she felt her own chest tighten: the two of them would be separated.

"And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." The Queen stopped and stared straight at David and Snow. "I will destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do." With that final vow she whirled around, striding back toward the doors.

Rose's gaze went from Jack to David, wondering how either of them would react. Jack looked ready to freeze the entire realm if that was what it took to stop the Queen. His staff crackled with unleashed power. But his eyes were also on the prince, waiting for his move. David stood in surprised shock with everyone else for less than five seconds. "Hey!" he shouted. The Queen turned as David threw his sword at her. Jack released a bolt of winter magic, ice and snow combined to enhance the sword's flight and eventual blow.

A hair's breadth before contact, both Queen and sword disappeared in black smoke.

Rose blinked back tears. The most wonderful day of their lives had just been ruined. They could never win. The first time, Ruth had been on her death bed, dying as soon as David and Snow were married. Now, they had received a threat from their worst enemy.

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close, fear laced in every muscle. Yet, David had beaten Jack in the protective embrace, immediately turning to the terrified Snow and holding her tightly in his arms. . . .

* * *

**Okay, here's my first go at sharing a continued story. What are your thoughts on my original character? How do you think things will play out?**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dose of Magicless Reality

**Chapter 1: A Dose of Magicless Reality**

Rose shot up, gasping for air. "Dream," she murmured. "Just a dream." _Memory_, her mind told her. She ran her fingers through her disheveled black locks. It had been years since she had had one of these dreams. The last one had been when she was (according to this world) twelve-years-old. Emma had been eight. Emma.

Rose leaped from her bed and peeked out of her bedroom into the living/kitchen/dining room of the apartment. Not seeing Emma, she checked the bedroom right beside hers. She sighed with relief at the sight of the blonde-haired young woman still sleeping among a disheveled collection of sheets and blankets. The Swan Sisters as everyone called them had never been separated since they had been found alongside the road together. At least that was the story told in their file, a story an old friend had concocted . . . at least, before he ditched the two of them just a few weeks later.

Rose could have screamed with frustration and despair when Geppetto refused to even consider trusting Pinocchio into her care after finding out she had made a deal with the Dark One. That distrust had forced the separation of mother and child, or father and child. If she had come through the wardrobe just a little bit older, she would have boxed the boy's ears for even considering leaving the home without Emma. But, she hadn't done either of those things. She just held her ground and suffered in that house along with Emma until they were taken out and put in another house.

From that moment to this, Rose had never let anything separate them. Even as they were shuffled from foster home to foster home, she kept them together. She had had to run away and hide in nooks and crannies a few times, but she needed to make sure that fairytale endings came true for everyone she knew in the past and, especially, for Emma.

She had promised herself that she would never tell Emma the truth behind the bedtime stories that she told through the years until Emma's twenty-eighth birthday. Stories she had told Emma from the moment they were found until Emma deemed herself too old for such things at thirteen. Although, after a particularly rough day, she would still ask to hear another of her favorites for old time's sake.

Emma rolled over, her sleepy blue-gray eyes meeting Rose's brown ones. "_Still_ coming to do the morning routine?" she asked, a smile twitching the one corner of her mouth.

Rose shrugged. "I just had a bad dream that made me want to make sure you were okay," she answered. Giving her own half-smile, she added, "There is also that job we have to get done ASAP."

Emma's smile captured her mouth but didn't reach her eyes. "How do you think he'll react?"

As her sister got out of bed, Rose replied, "My guess is that he will race from the restaurant and try to get a fast getaway in his car. _You're_ hoping that he has the sense to just cooperate."

"50/50 chance," Emma said, choosing a sleeveless, fashionably tight dress for the "date." "Finally going to place a bet?" she asked.

"No way," Rose countered. "I am already buying the birthday things, and since it's your special day, I'm not letting you take over that."

"You _really_ think that I'm wrong, don't you?" Emma asked, slipping by to enter the bathroom.

"You just have to be prepared," Rose reminded her. "Oh, and do yourself a favor and don't where those uneven platform shoes. You aren't a ballerina, and even if you were, those are the wrong kind of toe-shoes."

"Well, since, I'm going to be prepared," Emma replied, flashing a teasing smile, "I won't have to worry about running."

Rose rested on the hood of a car, listening to an ipod that was really a communication device. Emma wore an invisible earpiece in her ear and a microphone under the strap of her dress, further hidden by her hair. The operation that they had spent the entire day working on was about to be put into action. Emma had painted her nails to match her red dress and had given her hair a few curls that denied its usual half-limp appearance. Chatting online most of the afternoon and half the evening with their quarry had insured that he wasn't setting them up or suspecting that they were out to catch him.

"Looking, looking, found," Emma muttered softly through the earpiece.

"Great," Rose whispered into her "ipod." "Just make this as quick as possible. I don't want to hear any food on this end."

"Noted," Emma replied.

A moment later, a faint masculine voice filtered through, "Emma."

"Ryan," Emma returned in greeting. "You look relieved."

"Well, it is the internet," Ryan answered.

Rose could nearly imagine that Ryan was being the gentleman he should be in helping Emma take her seat before returning to his own.

He continued, "Pictures can be–"

"Fake," Emma interrupted, "outdated, stolen out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue."

"You _better_ not have done that for your page," Rose fiercely whispered. As expected, Emma ignored her.

After the rather usual exchanges of "so's," Ryan offered, "Tell me something about yourself."

Rose waited to hear how Emma would handle the question. "Oh, well, uh. Today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me," Ryan declared, apparently pleased. "What about your friends?"

"Oh, kinda a loner," Emma replied.

"And you don't like your family," he assumed.

"No family to like," Emma told him. "Except for an older sister, but she's busy today."

"I was about to say, everyone has family," Ryan said.

"Technically, yeah," Emma said, "and everyone knows who they are."

Rose felt horrible as Emma spoke those words. For the past twenty-eight years, she had kept their family a secret. This not knowing would end today. As soon as they were back in their apartment, she would tell her little "sister" everything.

She pulled herself back to reality as Emma asked, "I need to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance," Ryan assured her. "You, Emma, are by far the sexiest, friendless, orphan that I have ever met."

As Emma laughed, Rose warned, "Don't let yourself get charmed."

"Okay," Emma said, "your turn. No, wait, let me guess. . . . Um, you are handsome, charming."

"Go on," Ryan replied.

"Just cut to the chase," Rose sighed. She did _not_ want to hear more of this "romantic date."

"The kind of guy who, now stop me if I get this wrong," her voice immediately changed from charming to confidential, "embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped out of town before they could you throw into jail."

The man's reaction was typical: a barely audible word soaked with a pasted-on smile, "What?"

Emma went on, "The worst part of it is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out and how do you repay that loyalty? You are out on a date."

"Nice way to put it, sis," Rose complimented.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money," Emma answered.

"A bail bondsman," the man guessed.

"A bail bonds person," Emma confirmed.

_Three, two, one,_ Rose silently counted. The muted crash of an overturned table with tinkling glass confirmed her assumptions. "Told you," she announced.

Emma sighed. "Really?" she replied. "Just make sure he doesn't see you."

"On this dark night? Where he parked? Desperate to get away? I doubt he would notice me," Rose answered. Seconds later, blasting car horns alerted her to their shared target. She kept her face averted so that he would only catch sight of her black clothes and hair. A couple more car horns told her that Emma was approaching. The pale beige car she was laying on beeped a couple times as Ryan unlocked the doors. The car rocked underneath her as he jumped in and tried to gun the engine. She turned in time to see him open his door again so he could look out to see what was keeping him from running. Rose knew what he would find, the locked tire and her sister.

"You don't have to do this," Ryan tried to reason. "I can pay you. I got money."

"No, you don't," Emma returned.

"And, if you did," Rose added, rolling onto her stomach so she could face the man, "you should give it to your wife and take care of your family."

"And what do the two of you know about family, huh?" Ryan challenged.

Rose gave him a hard glare. "Wrong thing to say," she told him.

Emma confirmed her words with one quick step forward, grabbing him, and bashing his head against the steering wheel. Resting her wrist against the top of the doorframe she muttered, "Nothing, really."

"Just that family never gives up on each other," Rose told her, slipping off the car's hood. "And, true families always stick together."

Emma gave her a sad smile. "Yeah," she replied. Her gaze returned to the unconscious man in the car. "It just doesn't help much when your parents abandon you on the side of the road, whether you're with your sister or not."

Rose bit her lower lip. Today. She _had_ to tell Emma the entire story _today_. Not only did Emma need to hear it for herself, but also for her parents.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, we now have our world. What do you think of Rose and Emma? Do you think they make good sisters? How do you think Emma will react to Rose's planned news?


	3. Chapter 2: The Cat's Let Out

**Chapter 2: The Cat's Let Out**

Back at their apartment, Rose carried the cake box and small plastic bag of birthday extras to the counter while Emma kicked off her tall, high-heels. "Sorry about being right," Rose tossed over her shoulder.

"I was just hoping that for once we would come across someone grown up enough to face the music," Emma replied. As she passed into Rose's line of sight, the older woman noticed the younger's weariness.

"Hey, how about while I make this table 'birthday worthy,' you change into something more comfortable?" Rose suggested. "We aren't going to be going anywhere else today."

Emma quirked a knowing smile in her direction. "You just want to get rid of me so that you can surprise me with something that you slipped onto the checkout counter without my knowledge."

"However it works," Rose replied.

"Okay, you win," Emma relented. "But, be forewarned that I will need you to comply with my wishes on your birthday."

"Forewarning noted and stored," Rose confirmed. "Now, go." She smiled as Emma good-naturedly headed into her bedroom.

She removed the small cake from the box, setting it on the counter. She fished out a little box that had remained largely unopened for eighteen years. A delicate unicorn and elegant princess were set at center stage on the cake, a symbol of what was going to be revealed over the cake and ice-cream, one of the treats she had managed to sneak onto the receipt. Two star-shaped candles from the past few years worth of birthdays were placed on either side of the figurines.

She then brought out the two personal cups of ice-cream. Two small plates, two cups for juice, two spoons, and two forks finished the set up for the birthday meal. The final items pulled out of the bag were two donuts for supper: Emma's favorite Bear Claw and Rose's favorite apple-filled pastry. Two more items that she had bought under Emma's nose.

Rose was completely aware of the sugar-rush that she was begging on herself and her sister, but birthdays only came once a year. Besides, they would return to their supper of meat and potatoes or fast food takeout tomorrow. And, the fruit juice would help the sugar-rush.

She had just finished when Emma came out. She certainly looked more relaxed in the white tank top and jeans she had chosen. Rose got her reward for her labors when she saw her sister's face involuntarily light up.

Emma shook her head, despite the smile on her face. "You spoil me too much," she declared.

"On your birthday, you are a princess," Rose returned, "and princesses deserve special treatment." She secretly wondered how Emma would react to the news that both of them were actually princesses from another world, a world temporarily destroyed by the Evil Queen's curse.

Emma's smile broadened in memory. "Snow and Cindy," she murmured, seeing the figurines. Meeting Rose's eyes, she asked, "Why did you bring them out?"

"Because," Rose revealed, "there is something that I want to tell you over our birthday splurge."

"And it has to do with our play unicorn and princess?" Emma looked a little skeptical.

"I'll start after you blow out your candles and make a wish," Rose replied, lighting the two candles.

Both of them had given up singing "Happy Birthday" to each other ten years ago. They had both started viewing themselves as too old, and the events of that year had just sobered and worried them too much to really be in the mood to sing. So, Emma just squeezed her eyes shut as she made a wish, then with a soft blow, breathed the candles out. Just before the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it," Rose told her. She briskly walked to the door. If it was a government agent or a police officer needing them for a job, they were going to be told to find someone else. The Swan sisters were unavailable for the rest of the evening. Rose had a feeling they would need at least a day for Emma to get over her anger enough to even speak to Rose after she dropped the bomb. Rose pulled open the door . . . but there was no one there. Until she looked down to find a brown-haired boy, nine to eleven years old.

It took a moment for Rose to find her voice. "Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked in return.

"No, I'm her sister, but Emma's here," Rose answered befuddled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry," the boy answered. "You're my aunt, and Emma's my mom."

Rose half-collapsed against the doorframe. "He was right," she breathed. "The child came to bring her back . . . us back."

"What?" Henry asked, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing important," Rose assured him, straightening. "Come on in." She took in the boy's appearance further as he entered the apartment. He wore a warm jacket, a backpack that was somewhere in-between the stages of new and wearing out, casual jeans, and comfortable looking sneakers. "Emma," she called, "it appears that we both get a surprise on your birthday. Your son has come to visit."

Emma looked up from cutting the cake. She looked between Rose and Henry. "This wasn't what you were going to talk about was it?" she asked.

"Only marginally related if at all," Rose assured her.

"Hi, Mom," Henry greeted, as naturally as if he had been greeting Emma that way his entire life.

Emma's mouth worked for a moment before she got out, "Hi."

"His adopted parents named him Henry," Rose told her.

"Rose, won't we get in trouble if he is really my son?" Emma questioned.

"If the adoption had gone through as a closed adoption like you had wanted, probably," Rose admitted. "_But_, I took the liberty as your legal guardian to make it so that if either of you wanted to establish contact again, you could. You still aren't able to take him back, but you can at least get to know him."

Emma quirked a cynical smile. "You took advantage of my being a week away from my eighteenth birthday," she noted.

Rose sighed. Okay, maybe they would be on speaking terms in a _week_. "You could say I had a feeling it would be a good idea."

"And how do we know that he is really my son?" Emma demanded.

"Because, . . . I can see you and our parents in him," Rose answered.

Emma's glare broke. Shock registered on her face. "I-I need a moment alone," she said.

As Emma disappeared into the bathroom, Rose rested her elbows on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair. This was _not_ how she had envisioned it. She turned to Henry, her nephew by choice. "I'll get you some juice. You must be parched," she said.

As she pulled out the juice from the fridge, Henry said, "You have been pretending to be her sister. Why?"

"For my younger, real sister," Rose told him, pouring the orange juice into one of the glasses she had already gotten out. "Rumpelstiltskin told me that even if the enchanted tree could only save one visible being, an invisible being could trick it into being saved with the visible being. If Snow had gotten in before Emma was born, I would have considered not taking that subtle offer. But, under the circumstances, I considered it my duty to follow and protect her. But, never once did I see it as a burden. It was a labor of love. It has been and always will be."

"What fairytale character are you?" Henry asked, pulling his backpack forward.

"I doubt I would even be recognized by anyone outside the fairies, Maleficent, and Rumpelstiltskin. Well, family and those who were close to my family," Rose answered. She stared at the large, brown, leather book Henry brought out of his backpack. Even in this magic-less world, she was almost certain that she could smell a faint wisp of magic coming from that book. But it was too faint to determine whether it was good magic or bad magic.

"Did you say you were Snow White's older sister?"

"Yeah, her twin," Rose murmured. "Where did you get this?"

"From your sister," Henry answered, flipping through the pages. "Here. I just noticed this on my trip here." He pointed to a vague watercolor of Snow and David, just after the Evil Queen had disappeared into smoke. In front of them and a little to the side was the faintest ghost of a woman and white-haired man. "Were you with Snow White when she was with the huntsman?"

"I knew all about our stepmother's plot," Rose told him. "I wasn't about to leave my sister alone with anyone that was a stranger."

Henry was already flipping back through the pages. "Here it is," he declared.

"How about I hold the book for a while and you drink your juice?" Rose suggested, handing Henry the glass. They made the exchange and Rose studied the picture. The artist had captured the huntsman as he readied his knife so that over half his face was covered. The same ghost-like, female figure in the wedding picture was there, leaping for the huntsman's hand. "That was the most frightening day of my life," Rose said. "Second only to the day the curse came. I was so certain that Snow was going to be killed and that was the day I discovered that I had some limits in how I could interact in certain circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. Rose saw that he had drained his glass already.

"I reached out to keep his hand from falling," she explained, "but his wrist slipped through my hand as though I wasn't even there. My heart was already breaking, until I discovered along with Snow that he was sparing her. Yet even as Snow ran away into the safety of the forest, I was worried about my lack of . . . being felt by someone else. So, as soon as I could see that Snow truly was safe, I flew as fast as I could to my fairy godmother. I discovered that if an action only appeared aggressive but was actually for the good of who I wanted to protect I couldn't stop it. I became nothing more than a ghost as far as they were concerned. It was somewhat comforting that I could still stop truly aggressive attacks, but it was still a bit disconcerting." She flexed her right hand. "It was . . . a shock, as much an emotional and psychological pain as a physical pain when he slipped through. I finally understood what Jack had gone through for so many years."

"You're the invisible princess?" Henry asked.

Rose nodded. "Some competition between Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin. I know the barest details. About the only good thing that came out of it all is the fact that neither know my real name."

"'Real name'?" Henry repeated.

"Yes," she confirmed. "My parents gave me a name, and the fairies who ended up half-raising me gave me a name. Rumpelstiltskin only knows the name the fairies gave me: Rose. He doesn't know my real name, the name my parents gave me. That was something that the fairies made certain of." Of course, she had made a deal with him after Snow and David had seen him with the price being her name. But, according to contract, he had no power over her because he hadn't been able to uphold his end of the bargain.

"So, he doesn't have any control over you," Henry observed.

"Exactly," Rose confirmed. She closed the book and moved to finish cutting the cake, wondering if Emma was feeling okay.

* * *

Emma stared into the mirror. Rose had always told her that she had no memory of their parents. Naturally, it was a shock. She had heard every word that passed between her son and sister. But, from what they said, Rose wasn't even her sister. Their parents were actually hers alone while Rose was sister to one of her parents. She had been lied to all these years. The only comfort that she could find was the fact that Rose had said that watching over her had never been a burden but a labor of love.

Most of the conversation had become lost on her. It sounded as though they were discussing fairytales. Emma could only guess that Rose was playing along. But yet again, how could she really know this woman who claimed to be her sister but really wasn't?

Steeling herself, she stepped out into the room again. Rose had just dished up three plates of cake and looked ready to figure out the problem that came with three people and two personal ice-cream cups. She turned, her warm brown eyes catching Emma's own blue ones.

Emma found that she could only say one word. "Why?"

"Why what?" Rose asked cautiously. Obviously, she was trying to feel her way through this tangle.

"Why did you always tell me we were sisters?" Emma asked. She studied Rose's face as the older woman climbed onto a barstool at the counter. Just this morning, she had thought in passing how similar their features were despite their different coloring. Even Ryan in his panicked state earlier had seen a "family resemblance" to link them together. Why all the lies and secrets?

"Emma, your mother and I are twins," Rose answered slowly. "This was part of what I was hoping to tell you today. Please, believe me when I say that I love you as though you really _are_ my sister. I would never trade our relationship for anything."

"So, I have actually been living with my aunt?" Emma questioned.

Rose nodded. "I was doing what I thought was best in order to protect you," she explained. "The entire story is at the end of the book Henry has. Your mother gave it to him."

Henry propped a brown, leather bound book up. Emma stepped forward and picked it up.

"Okay," Emma muttered. "I heard talk about fairytale characters. You claimed to be an invisible princess. What would that make me and my son?"

"Since your son wasn't even born before the Evil Queen's curse," Rose answered, "he isn't in the book. You are at the very end. You're the eldest and only child of Prince David and Princess Snow White." Emma flipped through the book as she listened to her newfound aunt.

"I promised myself that for your safety I wouldn't tell you anything until it was time for the . . . prophecy, I guess you could call it, was ready to be fulfilled. And, that day is today."

Emma found herself recognizing little things as she skimmed the pages. "These are the stories you used to tell me at bedtime," she gasped. "The bandit, Snow White. The farmer boy who became Prince Charming. The man who longed to live a more honest life becomes Jimney Cricket. The heart ripped out from the huntsman." She could hardly believe this. It just couldn't be happening.

"Emma," Rose said quietly, "I'm planning on taking Henry back home after we have some cake and ice-cream. I'll leave the decision up to you whether you want to join us or not."

"And leave me without a car?" Emma demanded. "I don't think so."

Rose looked ready to speak when Emma continued, "Besides, with you at the wheel, the kid will be back home by Christmas if not New Years, _if_ he's lucky."

"So," Rose observed with a smile, "you're driving us."

"Yes."

"Okay," Rose said. "We'll have our little birthday celebration and then we will be on our way."

"Just one question," Emma said, "where does he live?"

Henry answered, "Storybrooke."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, they are going to Storybrooke! So, what did you think about Rose's and Henry's conversation? When do you think Rose and Emma will be on friendly, talking terms again?


	4. Chapter 3: Of Questions and Lie Detector

**Chapter 3: Of Questions and Lie Detectors**

"I'll tell you what I found out when I come back."

"Thank you, Jack," Rose said.

"Lucy will be searching the other side of the forest," Snow added, stroking her bluebird with a finger.

The frosty guardian nodded. "The more investigating the better," he said in agreement. Before taking flight on the winds, Jack quietly touched his nose to Rose's.

Rose blushed, thankful for once that even family members couldn't see her solidly. Shortly after her sister's wedding, while they were celebrating Thomas and Cinderella's wedding, Jack had revealed that he loved her. Of course, Rose loved him as well, but it was still overwhelming and embarrassing at times that a _Guardian_ of all people was in love with her.

She pulled herself out of her embarrassment in time to see Snow release Lucy to see what the forest creatures were whispering concerning a certain queen and her threat. A familiar presence entered the nursery. Rose turned to see David approaching. She secretly envied him. He wasn't worried or affected by Regina's threat. Unfortunately, she had seen and heard too much to allow herself that blessing of ignorance.

She moved aside, pausing by the cradle to adjust the glass, unicorn mobile that hung above it. She softly smiled. The baby would love this. Snow was just ending her seventh month. Two more months and then Rose would be an aunt.

"What's wrong?" David asked Snow, concern evident.

"Nothing," she answered.

Rose decided to remain silent, since this seemed to be a "private" conversation. But, she almost told her sister not to underestimate David. He knew that something was wrong and could no doubt guess why.

"You're thinking about what the queen said again, aren't you?" he guessed.

Rose caught sight of the somewhat guilty look on Snow's face. Unfortunately, they were both under the affliction of knowing what their stepmother was capable of. And, she could guess what David was about to say now.

"Snow, please, I can't keep having this conversation," he said. "You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby."

Snow turned away from the open balcony and came over to the cradle. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding."

"That's what she wants: to get into your head," he told her. "But, they're only words. She can't hurt us."

He was right. Ever since that last deal they had with Rumpelstiltskin, actually hardly a week before the wedding, they were magically protected from Regina. There was no possible way she could hurt them. But, her threat wasn't merely empty words.

For the first time, David turned to Rose, acknowledging her quiet presence. "A little help here?"

"How?" Rose asked with a shrug.

"You would know how to help Snow see reason, see what Regina is trying to do."

"I certainly can," Rose agreed. "But, I'm sorry. I have to side with her on this one. We are talking about one of the longest grudge holders in history. And, it wasn't even Snow's fault. Her only fault was that she was trying to save Regina the heartache of losing her mother."

"I had no idea that someone could manipulate people so horribly," Snow said quietly. "Or, that someone could be so cruel and heartless as to destroy their own daughter's true love."

David sighed. "Alright. I now see I am fighting a losing battle on this front," he conceded. "What can I do to at least ease your mind, Snow?"

"Let me talk . . . to _him_," Snow answered.

Rose stiffened just as David did.

"'Him'?" he asked. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do," Snow insisted.

"No," David declared. "No. It's too dangerous."

"And I am definitely siding with David," Rose added. "As far as we know, he made me invisible on a whim. He never does anything for anyone unless he can get something for himself out of it."

"He sees the future," Snow argued.

"There's more than one reason for why he's locked up," David returned.

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe?" she challenged. "Can you guarantee it? Because . . . _he can_."

Rose bit her lip. That was definitely a bit low, but she had a point. She still hated the idea, but Snow _did_ have a point. She exchanged looks with David.

He bowed his head with a sigh before looking up and grasping Snow's hand. "Alright," he agreed. "For our child."

Rose fought back the shiver. Stay here while they went? Or go with them? Definitely go with them.

* * *

Rose quickly packed a couple suitcases: one for her and one for Emma. She could only explain the pounding in her heart as anticipation of the curse coming to a close. As she tossed the suitcases in the trunk, Emma gave her a quizzical look before shaking her head. Rose let it pass. What could she say anyway? She slipped into the back of the yellow bug, giving Henry control of the front passenger seat.

After about an hour's drive, completely silent, Henry said, "I'm hungry. Wanna stop somewhere?"

"This _isn't_ a road trip," Emma returned. "We aren't stopping for snacks."

"Here," Rose said, passing up a personal bag of chips. "Hope you don't mind barbecue."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you brought snacks."

"Hey, he's a growing kid," Rose defended herself. "Not to mention, sometime along the way you may feel a gnawing in your stomach and will end up thanking me. Especially if you are planning a marathon trip."

"Why no stops?" Henry asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Don't complain, Kid," Emma warned. "I could have just shipped you back on a bus. I still could."

"I have a name," he said. "It's Henry."

An uneasy silence settled down in the car again. Well, aside from crunching chips and the rustle of the chip bag. "Henry, want to know something?" Rose asked.

"What?" Henry looked back at her.

"Emma has a special superpower."

His eyes grew big. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "She can tell when a person is lying."

"Cool!" Henry responded.

"Well considering where I am right now," Emma tossed in, "I have to wonder just how finely tuned my lie detector is."

"I never lied to you, Emma," Rose said gently.

"What about being my aunt instead of my sister?" Emma shot back.

Rose felt as though a knife had been stabbed into her gut. She settled back against the seat. When had they actually started to consider themselves sisters? Did she actually _say_ it? Or, because of her insistence they stay together and grownups' assuming, did Emma just take it for granted? She gave a silent sigh. She would be lucky if Emma willingly started a civil conversation with her by Christmas at this rate.

"So," Henry said, "when I tell you about the book and that everything is true, am I lying?"

Rose silently observed her sis-, nei-, whichever, hesitate, floundering for an answer. Finally, Emma said, "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"And that's what makes it true," Henry said. "Believing that it's true."

Emma shook her head. "Kid, you've got problems."

"Yep," he declared, not catching Emma's real meaning. "And you're gonna fix them."

Emma caught Rose's eyes in the rearview mirror to share a secret eyeroll. Something that was normal between them.

Rose softly smiled. Some things never changed. Even if it was purely out of habit. As the hours passed, Rose offered small talk to Henry and passed out snacks as one or more tummies demanded something to fill them. But, slowly, her mind drifted to a long ago day when she made a similarly dark journey by torchlight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess who we will see next chapter? Ready for some backstory for Rose? Any ideas of what it could be? :-)


	5. Chapter 4: The Deal and the Bonuses

**Chapter 4: The Deal and the Bonuses**

Rose walked ahead of David and Snow. She was deeply hooded, but she knew that Rumpelstiltskin would know her immediately. She was the only invisible human in the entire Enchanted Forest, and by the mere fact that the Dark One was the one to do it to her, he could always see her.

"When we reach the cell," the dark-skinned guard warned, "stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he'll have power over you."

"And what if we have already had past dealings with him?" Rose asked, glancing over to him.

The guard either didn't hear her or didn't know how to answer.

They rounded the corner. The bars of the cell were barely visible in the torchlight. And the shadows inside were too deep to penetrate. But, despite the fact that they had locked away his magic, Rose could smell the strong stench of Dark Magic. It was possibly the only black magic that didn't irritate her beyond reason. She had grown up with it attached to her skin, the residue had only finally come completely off, or she had reached the point where she no longer paid it any mind.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the guard called. "Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."

"No, you don't," the imp retorted. He sounded every bit as deranged as ever. "They do. Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Invisible Princess." He giggled before turning reproachful. "You insult me. Step into the light and remove those ridiculous robes."

Rose lowered her hood, barely catching her sister and brother-in-law doing the same. She hated the triumphant smirk on the scaley face.

"That's much better," the imp crooned.

The three of them came closer as David said, "We've come to ask you about–"

"Yes! Yes! I know why you're here. Possibly the only reason that _she_ allowed you to come and she willingly came along with you."

"So, 'Great Dark One,'" Rose returned, "why are we here?"

"You want to know about the Queen's threat," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Tell us what you know," Snow ordered.

"Ooh," he giggled. "Tense aren't we? Fear not! For I shall ease your mind. But," he paused for effect, "It's going to cost you something in return."

"No!" David said. Rose could see the hurt in his eyes that had been caused by his first deal with the imp. "He's just a waste of time."

"What do you want?" Rose demanded. She turned to David. "Depending, it may not be outrageous."

"Ah, the one who has never made a deal with me speaks as though she knows how I make deals."

"I've watched and heard enough. Now, name your price."

"Oh," the Dark One pondered. "The name of the unborn child."

Rose paled. "No!" she cried.

"Absolutely not!" David cried at the same time.

"Deal," Snow said.

"Have you gone mad?" Rose demanded.

"It's the only choice we have," Snow snapped. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "What do you know?"

Rose bit her lip and focused on the imp. She hated this idea, and she knew that both David and Jack would back her up.

"The Queen has created a powerful curse," Rumpelstiltskin said. "And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse."

"'Worse'?" Rose repeated.

"Yes," the imp said. "Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

Rose grabbed her sister's hand. Just as the Evil Queen had said. They would be separated. Everything that they had fought and bled for would be ripped from them.

Snow stepped forward. "What can we do?"

"We can't do anything," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You can't just tell us horrific news like that and then leave us without hope!" Rose cried. "There _has_ to be something that you aren't telling us. There has to be a way to stop this, a way to break this curse."

"There is a way," the Dark One answered, extending a hand. "That little thing growing inside your sister's belly."

On protective instinct, as David slapped his fingers away with a dagger, Rose snagged his wrist and twisted it.

"Next time," David warned, "I cut it off."

"And rest assured, that I'll help him," Rose added.

The Dark One's response to their warning? _Tsk-_ing. Rose could feel her blood boiling with indignation. He might as well have laughed in their faces. She hated that. A final twist and she released his hand, hoping that he would see that she meant business. Ordinarily, she wasn't so violent. But this was what happened when she was overly tense.

Rumpelstiltskin continued as though nothing had happened. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin."

"We heard enough," David said. "We're leaving." He wrapped an arm around Snow and started to lead the way out.

"Hey! No!" Rumpelstiltskin screeched, sounding every inch the madman. "We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I. Want. Her. Name!"

Rose froze. The only people who knew were Snow, Sir Lancelot, and herself. It had been mutually agreed to surprise David, and so they had kept silent. How could the Dark One have known?

"Her?" David asked, brushing it off. "It's a boy."

But the Dark One persisted. "Missy. Missy, . . . You know I'm right," he said, sounding calmer, more sane. "Tell me, what's her name?"

Snow turned back to look at him. "Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma," the imp repeated, softly, happily, like a wailing child finally placated.

Snow, David, and the guard continued on, but Rose just stood there. How could Rumpelstiltskin have known? How were they to protect the baby, Emma?

"Rosie," the Dark One called, "I know you're still here. A futile effort to hide from me if that was what you intended."

"Of course," she said with a toss of her head. "Of all the beings in the Enchanted Forest to be guaranteed to see me it had to be the ones who cursed me in the first place. I'd hate to see what you and Maleficent would do together if you had actually planned something out instead of merely acting on a whim. Invisible to all but those in my family and who will be close enough to be family. Possessing only the power to protect those I love and those who deserve to have their dreams come true.

"And because of a woman who stole away our father and made our lives pure torture," she bit her lip, trying to control her tears, "even that is going to be stolen away from me."

"Ah, yes," Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "the human guardian is losing her Guardian of Fun along with her family, the ones she swore to protect."

Rose again felt her anger rise. She whirled back and marched back to the cell as she demanded, "Why would it matter at all to you? What have you ever done that wouldn't end up benefitting you in the long run? When have you ever thought of anyone but yourself? You're nothing better than some spoiled brat."

"But, Rosie, it's not always like that," he practically purred in response. "I have just helped your sister and brother-in-law, several times in fact."

"Always _for a price_," she said. "This time, a price that will one day give you an unfair advantage." She shook her head. "I fail to comprehend how you can even live with yourself." She then scoffed. "At least until I take into consideration the fact you don't have any heart and thus would never feel any sort of loss." She gasped as she felt a claw-like hand grab her throat.

"Don't look down your nose at me when it comes to loss," he growled. "You don't know what sort of loss I have gone through, the reason I have been the Dark One all these centuries. Don't speak of loss until you know what it is like to lose everything."

Rose blinked. She had never thought– "What have you lost?" she asked softly.

He released her as though burned. He was silent a moment before he answered. "I lost my mother. My father chose an easy life in the world of dreams over me. I lost my first love when she ran off with a pirate. I then lost her again when I tried to win her back and she revealed that she had never loved me.

"I lost my son, after doing everything in my power to keep him safe and the two of us together. I did everything. I have spent most of my existence as the Dark One trying to find a way to bring him back, or me go to where he is so I can find him.

"Then, I lost my second love. She had so much potential in magic. She was also shrewd. I truly believed that I loved her, but after meeting someone else I started to question if I actually knew what True Love was. But this second love, she tore out her own heart so that she could marry a prince and have revenge on those who humiliated her.

"My most recent loss was entirely my fault. I can see that, though I never admit it." He shot Rose an burning glare. "And you better not so much as whisper a word of it."

Rose nearly jumped. "Never, I promise," she said.

He nodded before continuing. "I was so close. It was so gradual, so subtle. It was nothing like my first two loves. I didn't expect it to happen, but somehow, I felt consumed by her. I couldn't imagine what life had been like before she came or how I would manage after she was gone. Her kiss would have broken my curse if I had let it. But, I loved, craved, my power too much to allow to her break through. Then, she was dead."

"Your light in a sea of darkness," Rose murmured, remembering that far off moment in the Infinite Forest. She had been too worried about Snow to honestly consider the implications.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed. "But enough about me."

His change from sincere to conniving shook her. She had no idea that Rumpelstiltskin had a history. But she now had to bring her guard back up so that she wouldn't risk falling into a trap.

"I have information that will be worth your while," he tempted.

"Tempting," Rose said, "but I'll pass. Your prices are extremely high today. Maybe when you lower the price." She turned to leave, but the next words out of the imp's vile mouth caused her to pause in her resolve.

"I could insure that Emma escaped with her mother." He gave a high-pitched giggle as she turned. "That caught your interest."

"What do you know? And how can you insure that? The only magic I know of is said to protect only one. Though that is second-hand information so I could be wrong."

"I tend to keep up to date about all magical things in the forest. I certainly had to make certain that some magic was able to withstand the curse, and you may want to ask your godmother for better _firsthand_ information. Anyway, even if there was only the power to protect one, I can insure that when it is ready, mother and child are still, in a sense, one."

"And how could you do that?" Rose asked. "Especially since we virtually locked away all your powers."

"Oh, I'd have my ways," Rumpelstiltskin answered. His sly smile said that he had a secret. "You have no idea how much magic the Dark One possesses."

"Pure evil, I believe you labeled it when you spoke to Ella," Rose pointed out. "I'd rather ask the favor of my fairy godmother. She and her other fairies wield what Ella called Pure magic."

"But can they insure what I can?" he challenged. "I've already drawn up a contract for you." He unrolled a small scroll, full of fine print.

Rose stared between the imp and the parchment. "What's in it for you?" she demanded. "And don't even _think_ about pulling the 'it doesn't matter what's in it for me but what's in it for you' line that you pulled on David. That may have gotten Snow her true love, but I am wanting to know from beginning to end what it will cost me and what you will gain from this contract. I've already seen numerous people make that mistake. I don't intend to join them."

"Oh, it's quite simple really," he replied. He added in a near whisper, "I learn your true name."

Rose snatched the contract from his grasp. She read it, analyzing each sentence, each word of the contract. Simply put, Rumpelstiltskin would be allowed freedom to the end of the corridor (which was hardly a hundred feet if lucky) so he could better work his magic to insure that Snow White wouldn't give birth to Emma before the vessel was ready to help them escape the curse. In exchange for all this, Rose would reveal her full, true name to Rumpelstiltskin. "There needs to be an amendment to this," she said. "If your half of the deal doesn't come through, you are to renounce your claim on me through my name."

"You know I never fail," the Dark One said.

"We are dealing with a Dark Curse, a baby who could easily have a mind of her own, and a woman who is under a lot of stress," Rose answered. "I'm not taking the chance of you gaining something while I lose out."

"You may not be shrewd, but you're smart," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Should I consider that a compliment?" Rose asked.

"Certainly," he answered. "That's why you're a favorite. Now, I shall write that amendment." He snatched the parchment from her and started writing.

"You have favorites?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, I have to admire your stubbornness," he said. "You could very well be the only person who has forever and always refused to make a deal with me. And even now, it is not for your own benefit, but for the protection of someone else. Then of course, there is your entire history to take account of." He presented the contract to her with a flourish. "I'm sure that a careful young lady as yourself wishes to read the amendment as thoroughly as you did the original."

She took the document, still puzzled as to what made her a favorite. She read over the amendment, once again analyzing everything. In simple terms, if Rumpelstiltskin somehow failed to uphold his end of the bargain, Rose would be released from his control for all eternity. To signify whether his end was upheld or not, she would become visible from the time she enacted her half of the bargain. The moment he failed, she would return to her invisible state.

"Do we have a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, extending his quill to her.

Rose looked him square in the eye. "If you somehow fail, I need to know how to make sure Emma has someone to take care of her and bring her back to break the curse."

"Consider it a bonus in the contract," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Since it isn't part of the main contract, it won't be binding on your name. So, do we have a deal?"

She hesitated. She had never made a deal with the Dark One, and now she was on the verge of possibly signing her very life away to him. But this wasn't for her. This was for Snow, David, . . . Emma. She had to do it. Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed the quill he held out. Using her knee as a table, she said coldly, "We have a deal." She nearly tore the parchment in her intensity, but she didn't care.

The Dark One handed her a stick that she could just barely see. "Draw thickly around the end of the corridor and you will create a barrier that will insure that I do not escape. You know how to make such a barrier I assume."

"I've made similar ones," she said. She took the marking tool and drew a line, starting on the edge of the corner and on around. Up the wall, across the ceiling, down the other wall, and along the floor. She made sure to make it thick, she felt the need to keep the Dark One within this corridor. When she was done, she could feel the shimmer in the air as the wall was complete.

"Now," the Dark One said, "the cell bars and your true name, then I'll tell you what you wish to know."

She took a deep breath and opened the cell. She gripped the wheel's lever, frozen. She had to do it. She couldn't allow Emma to be completely alone in some horrible world with no happy endings. "Erica Rosalyn," she squeaked out. The name her parents had given her, but the fairies had hidden to protect her from Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Pardon?" the Dark One asked.

The princess's voice strengthened, "My true name is Erica Rosalyn."

"A pleasure to finally see you, Princess Erica Rosalyn," Rumpelstiltskin said.

She opened her eyes to see that she had indeed turned visible. She could now see her gown of violet brocade without seeing the ground underneath. She could see the hair that had tumbled over her shoulder. She could see her knuckles had turned white as she squeezed the lever. She released it, backing away, almost tumbling into the wall. "Tell me what you know," she said, her voice shaky.

"If a person is invisible," he revealed, "they can trick the magic of protection. So long as they join another visible being, they can tag along for the ride. If by some random occurrence I fail, all you must do is hold Emma tightly to you, as tightly and long as you can. Then, when you are in the other world, you will be visible once again. Although, you may appear much younger, depending on how tightly you held her. But unlike those caught in the curse, you _will_ age.

"If you are young enough, once you reach the age you are when the curse came upon us, you will stop aging there. Of course," he added with a shrug, "if you become with child, it doesn't matter how young you started in that world, you will stop aging at the exact moment you crossed worlds."

Rose smirked. "At this point, I highly doubt that would happen. I am not married and the man I love is honorable enough to wait."

The Dark One shrugged again. "We potentially still have a few months," he answered.

Rose pushed back against the wall to stand straight again. But she hesitated in actually leaving. "Rumpelstiltskin," she said, "I still don't understand how my history could possibly make me a favorite of yours."

"Hhmm," he muttered. "You know, I'm feeling generous today," he said. "And, Frosty could easily argue that you got too little for surrendering your name, not to mention, you being a favorite."

"Should I sit down, or is this going to be short?"

"However you feel comfortable." He turned from her, freeing her to do as she liked.

At this point she decided to stand. For all she knew this could only take a couple minutes at most.

"As you can guess, it all started with me and Maleficent," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Now, I have come to believe that True Love is the strongest magic of all. It can span anything and everything, nothing can stand in its way. I even went so far as to say that even if one was invisible, they could still manage to find True Love. Maleficent wasn't so convinced. So, we decided on a test. We would cause a child to be born invisible, but the child's family could still see it, whether that family be blood or choice.

"Then to make it a little more interesting, we added a little bonus. If the child could find True Love then I would win the argument that everyone could find True Love. But Maleficent thought what greater barrier is there than mortality and immortality. So, as a bonus, it was decided that if this invisible child was to find True Love with a Guardian, Maleficent would admit that as of this time I am the most knowledgeable of the magic of True Love."

"I was the child you chose to experiment on?" Rose asked, shocked that her condition hadn't been the result of a fanciful whim, but a trivial contest. It was worse. She was a mere pawn.

"Yes," the Dark One answered. "But, it was agreed upon that neither of us would use any magic to sway the outcome to one result or the other. The most we could do was indirect nudges that may or may not work.

"Now, I personally thought it would be best for the Guardian to, at least in appearance, be close to the age of marriage. So I glanced over several of the honorary guardians in addition to the Official Guardians before I decided on who I thought could be likely candidates. Then, I searched the kingdoms, searching for the perfect prospect that would ultimately catch his eye. Then, I found the perfect child. She would be born in the middle of winter, and she was already special for there was a flame in her heart that burned of hope.

"I cast my spell of invisibility upon her, and then nudged events in such a way that the Guardian I had chosen couldn't help but notice such a brilliant flame."

"So, I wasn't the only pawn in this game you and Maleficent played," Rose said, tears of frustration stinging her eyes. She had thought what she and Jack had was honestly True Love, not some incantation induced nonsense. "You played with Jack Frost. Toyed with his emotions, just to win an idiotic contest?!"

"Wrong!" he cried, whipping around. "Frosty hadn't been my first choice. He hadn't even been my second or third. It wasn't his age that caused me to dismiss him. When I chose you to be my invisible love seeker, I focused on Guardians that had former lives of nobility and power. My first choice had initially been Pitch Black. He needed a little excitement in his life. Died at twenty-eight leading his country against the ogres, losing a wife and little girl. He deserved some hope in his life.

"My second choice would have been Sanderson Mansnoozie, a former rajah, died at twenty. Being the keeper of dreams, he could always use a bit of hope to keep his sand shining bright.

"The rest of my choices were more of the honorary guardians that are lesser known. Jack Frost was on the bottom of my considerations. Twenty-five years, a mere peasant boy. I actually knew him before he was a guardian, before I became the Dark One. He never looked twice at any girls. All he focused on was making money and keeping his younger sister under the same roof as himself."

"Why was he focused on making money?" she asked.

"It wasn't until later I discovered that the duke had said that if Jackson Overland could pay so much money for the child under his care, when she turned fourteen, she wouldn't be drafted into the Ogre Wars.

"It was the middle of winter when Pippa turned fourteen. Only those brave enough peeked out their windows to see what happened. The Duke and his men stopped in front of their shack. Jackson stepped out. I couldn't hear what was said, but apparently the Duke was going back on his word. He fought them, even as his sister was dragged out. Then, the Duke struck him over the head with the hilt of his sword. Jackson fell to the ground, blood pouring from his forehead. His sister screamed for him as they stole her away. Jackson never rose from the ground again."

"And, tell me again, why you didn't think him suitable?" Rose asked.

"I didn't even think he was worthy to be a Guardian, much less a suitor for a princess. He was naive, brash, foolhardy."

"Willing to risk everything for the sister he loved," Rose pointed out.

"But, that _was_ before he started to show an interest in you," he said. "I'll let him get into all the reasons he was drawn to you, but he spied the Hope that burned within you. He started to keep an eye on you.

"Understandably, he proceeded to keep Pitch Black away from you and your sister. He welcomed just about every other Guardian or honorary guardian, so long as they weren't mischievous. But even then, I still didn't consider him as a possibility, until he saved your life on the ice that night. Afterward, I just let things proceed as naturally as possible. He was the first guardian of any kind that you had actually been able to see, aside from that late night escapade when you nearly spied Father Christmas."

"So, what Jack and I have," Rose ventured, "_is_ real? It's not some concoction that you or Maleficent threw at us?"

"Even if Frosty _had_ been my first choice," the Dark One answered, "it would still be real. It would have happened eventually, our contest only insured that it would happen a little more quickly." He then smirked. "And I believe that I have just received confirmation that I am the winner of that contest. Not only have you found True Love, but you share it with a Guardian."

"And you only have a few months to bask in your victory," Rose noted, "with no way of letting Maleficent know that you are the winner."

"Oh, I'm sure that she already knows," he said.

Rose shook her head. Although she couldn't deny the fact she appreciated knowing the full story, she had wasted enough time. "I'll be telling the guard of our agreement," she said, "as well as the barrier keeping you here." She then locked eyes with the miserable imp. "As a warning, if this deal somehow fails on all levels, I will not only rip your heart out but I will tear you limb from limb the first opportunity I receive. I don't care if I am a 'favorite' of yours."

Rumpelstiltskin had the audacity to laugh! "I'm sure you will try," he replied.

Rose had had enough. She left the wicked man to glory in his double victory. As soon as she made the guard aware of her deal, she would speak to her fairy godmother. After that she would tell her sister everything. She would make sure she was always somewhere nearby to make sure that the deal was upheld. She wasn't going to let Rumpelstiltskin fail without a price.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well . . . ? Thoughts? This was something that Rose and Rumple took a while to clue me in on. Any of it surprising to you? And yes, a _huge_ nod to _Rise of the Guardians_, where I am borrowing Jack from in an unofficial crossover fashion. Do you like it so far? We'll arrive in Storybrooke next chapter. Any theories on how the curse will react to a fairytale character who initially escaped it?


	6. Chapter 5: Storybrooke and Arianna Nemo

**Chapter 5: Storybrooke and Arianna Nemo**

A sharp scent woke Rose. She coughed as the acidic, biting, _Dark_ smell invaded her nostrils and started to wrap a film around her tongue.

"You okay back there?" Emma asked. "I was starting to think you'd sleep until we reached the kid's place."

"We're almost to Storybrooke, aren't we?" Rose asked in return. It had been so long ago that she had smelled that horrid smell, but she could never forget the scent of the Dark One's magic, even if it had been used by the Evil Queen.

"I think I can see the sign up ahead," Emma answered. "How'd you guess?"

"You can smell it, can't you?" Henry asked. "The Dark Curse."

Rose nodded. "There was a time when I was used to a similar scent clinging to me, but I've now spent twenty-eight years away from it. I just have to get used to it again."

Emma whipped around briefly, incredulous, before turning back to the road. "You can't be serious about this," she said, shaking her head.

"You mean about me being able to smell magic?" Rose answered. "Yes, I am." She hacked again as the scent reached her lungs burning them. It was growing stronger. She bounced against her belt as Emma slammed on her brakes.

Emma turned around in her seat, worry in her eyes. "I'm trying to tell myself that you're faking, but those coughs sound serious and I am not sensing anything fake about them."

"I'll be fine, Ems," Rose said, resorting to Emma's nickname as another round of coughs hit her. "Give me a few minutes to an hour in town and I'll be fine. I've been deprived of the scent of magic for almost three decades. It's an understandable reaction, especially since it is the worst kind of bad magic."

"Do all fairytale people from the Enchanted Forest have this trait?" Emma asked. She sounded as though she was about to become willing to believe, if not actually take the step to believe.

"Not everyone," Henry said, as Rose coughed again, not as hard as before. "Rose is the Invisible Princess. Because of that she can smell magic."

"It's because I ended up having magic woven into my DNA," Rose continued, cautiously taking a deep breath. "Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent decided to have a contest concerning who had the greatest knowledge of the power of True Love. Rumpelstiltskin believed that anyone, even someone invisible could find True Love. Maleficent upped it, for the Dark One's benefit, that True Love could even reach between mortal and immortal. I became the invisible pawn in the equation. I was invisible even before I was born."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

Rose smirked after a couple light coughs. "Apparently that book doesn't tell all. Since Rumpelstiltskin considered me a favorite, after I made my first deal with him, he told me about it. I wasn't happy with him, considering he acted the puppeteer. I was afraid that the love I shared with someone was a fake, but he assured me that not only was the one I fell in love with wasn't his first choice, but all he did was nudge us together. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Who did you fall for?" Emma asked.

"Henry, show her that wedding picture," Rose said. "I'm not the only one there."

Emma gave her a skeptical look before turning to look at the picture Henry showed her. "A guy old enough to have white hair?" she asked.

"He's twenty-five, if you don't count the number of years he's been a Guardian, honorary or official," Rose answered. "White hair comes with his job. If he somehow ended up getting caught in the curse, he'd have different coloring. Maybe even a tan."

"So he's the frosty type," Emma figured.

Rose chuckled, though that earned a couple light coughs. "You could say that," she said. Emma had no idea just how "frosty" Jack Frost was. But, would he even be here? So long as the Enchanted Forest wasn't completely destroyed, the Guardians would still be there. Yet, the rules changed when a Guardian fell in love with a mortal. Jack had explained that all to her the day they shared their first real kiss. So it would be assumed that he had come. And, Jack had used a favor the Dark One owed him to insure that she and Jack would find each other despite the curse.

"You feeling better?" Emma asked.

Rose pulled herself back to the present, quietly assessing her breathing. "Definitely," she answered. "I may have a relapse once we are within the town line, but it'll pass."

"You seem pretty calm about this."

"We are starting to enter my territory. You have established your territory in the realm of bounty hunters and bailbonds people. I established myself in the territory of magic. This is the worst and strongest Dark Magic I've ever come across, but once I get used to it, the worst I'll have to deal with is a nagging cough so I'll sound like I have a cold. The best will be no breathing problems, just like before we came here."

"So long as you're sure," Emma said, settling back in her seat. "Anything else I should be aware of before we cross the town line?"

"The curse may have a mild affect on me," Rose said, taking a deep breath. "Aside from coughing. We had no idea what would have been involved."

"False memories," Henry said. "But, you escaped through the wardrobe. It shouldn't affect you."

"I'm also not the one supposed to break the curse," Rose pointed out.

"Okay, let's try something," Emma said. "I have no idea whether this is true or not, or how this magic stuff works. But we have to try something. I don't care whether you are really my sister or my aunt, I just don't want to lose what family I have. Place your hand on my shoulder as we drive in."

Rose leaned forward, squeezing Emma's shoulder lightly. "If you have any magic, you control it through feelings. Don't think, feel how you want to use it."

"Right," Emma said. "Here we go." She eased off the shoulder of the road and drove toward and past the welcome sign.

Rose both saw and felt a barrier shimmer as they passed through it. The full force of the curse assaulted her nostrils, and with it, the curse's effects. She fought back the coughs, bracing herself on the car's frame with her free hand so she wouldn't break Emma's concentration too horribly.

Memories slipped in, memories that belonged to someone named Arianna Rochelle Nemo. A headmistress of the struggling Storybrooke's Children's Home; a loving sister to Mary Margaret Blanchard; bffs with Ruby at Granny's Diner; and friends with Nicholas North. Growing up in cramped, small town Storybrooke, wishing for more during high school, and finally escaping for five years, though for reasons she didn't like.

"Rose! Rose, you okay?"

Emma's voice broke through, clearing her head. She wasn't Arianna. That was the facade the curse had given her, a boon now that she was coming to Storybrooke, or returning as the townspeople would believe.

"Yeah," she answered with shaky breath. "The curse just gave me some important information that just might save me from some fumbles."

"What kind of information?" Henry asked.

"Name, relations, basic life story," Rose answered.

"How about specifics?" Emma suggested.

"Arianna Nemo, friends call me Ari. A sister called Mary Margaret. A couple friends named Ruby and Nicholas, nickname: Nick. I felt stifled growing up in a town where nothing changed, always dreaming of what was out beyond the comfort of home. It was especially strong during my teen years. Finally, when I reached the age of twenty, I had had enough and left Storybrooke to see what lay beyond, at least that was the story Mary, Nick, and I concocted. That was five years ago." She paused. "The exact age, even down to the month and day of when the curse came upon us," she realized. She had to admit that she didn't feel any older than twenty-five, but she also didn't know what it felt like to be thirty-two either. So, had she been young enough when she finally reached this world? It was possible.

"Well, I'd have to say that could fit," Emma said, her eyes sweeping her up and down. "Ever since we celebrated your twenty-fifth birthday, you haven't really changed. Maybe a couple scratches, but you definitely seemed to have stopped."

"And according to the Dark One, there could be two possible reasons for that," Rose said. "I either came through the wardrobe and into this world young enough, or I'm pregnant." She shook her head. "I personally doubt the second reason," she admitted. "No symptoms to show that."

"What about your True Love?" Henry asked.

"Unless she got married," Emma said, "that isn't even possible, considering the fact that she just about chewed me out when she found out I had been running around with a shady guy without her to chaperon."

Rose smiled. Emma knew her well, but there was something that neither Emma nor Snow knew. It wasn't anything compromising, but it was very much out of character for her, even if it wasn't for Jack.

A round of coughs snatched her out of her thoughts. The magic of the Dark Curse was definitely stronger now that they were in the town limits.

"You getting better?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Rose then finally noticed that they were again on the side of the road. "Why am I getting the feeling that I blacked out for a couple minutes?"

"You didn't black out," Emma said with a cringe, "but you were hardly able to get a breath for a while. I had to slap you across the face for you to start breathing again."

Rose nodded in understanding, rubbing where she could now feel the sting. "Thanks for that," she said. "I think that may have helped me from slipping completely into my cursed character."

"Good," Emma said, turning back around. "The last thing I need is a zombie for a sister."

"She wouldn't have been a zombie," Henry said, correcting her. "She only would have been different."

"With no memory of Emma or the Enchanted Forest," Rose added, shivering at the realization. She coughed again, slowly growing re-accustomed to the overwhelming scent of dark magic. Actually, it was returning to normal more quickly than she thought. Of course that could change the farther they got into the town.

"Just give me some warning if that starts to happen," Emma said.

"I'll try, but no guarantee," Rose said. "However, I think that we already got past the danger period."

"We'll just have to find your true love to make sure that it stays that way," Henry said.

"Do you even know the guy?" Emma asked. "Well, according to this curse?"

Rose could still hear Emma's skepticism. It would still take her awhile to sort this all out. Rose then focused on the question. "Let me think a moment." She closed her eyes so that she could focus. She felt them return to the road as she looked closely at each guy in her memories. "I have to say that only one guy fits his face and build the best." She half-laughed. "And, I was right, different coloring and in summer he tans nicely. At least, when Ari was able to talk him into hanging in the sun."

"Who is he?" Henry asked. "What does he look like now?"

"The same as he did in the Enchanted Forest but with brown hair and eyes," Rose answered. She smiled. Was that what he used to look like? Before he was murdered by that lying, cruel duke? Maybe after he was free from the curse she would find a way to ask him.

"But who is he?" Henry asked again.

"That I will be keeping a secret," Rose answered. She laughed at Henry's disappointed, pleading face. "Maybe after we've been here awhile. I don't want to risk overwhelming him. According to the curse, when I left, we were only good friends. Best friends but nothing more." From what she could recall of her cursed memories, he hadn't been the type to scare easily, but she also didn't want to risk it.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the town square. Rose looked out at the streets that were both foreign and familiar. She shook her head, Arianna showing through. "Nothing's changed," she whispered.

"Rose," Emma snapped. "Don't freak me like that!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out," Rose said. "I'll try to keep Arianna in a bag when it's just the three of us. Promise."

"You better," Emma said. "You've never been here before, so don't act like you have."

"Okay, okay," Rose said. "But as a warning, I _will_ play the part when we are around those who are cursed. I'll explain that I changed my name so that you don't have to hear 'Ari,' but we can't let the Evil Queen know that you are connected to the Enchanted Forest, or that I escaped it."

"Fine," Emma said. "If that's the case, you can keep Arianna's name." She then added in a quieter voice, "I may not know what to consider you right now, but you're the only family I have and I don't want to lose that."

Rose squeezed Emma's shoulder. "You won't."

"Thanks." Then Emma turned all business. "Okay, Kid. How about an address?"

"Forty-four, Not Telling You street," Henry said cheekily.

For the second time that night, Rose felt herself thrown against her seatbelt as Emma slammed to a halt in front of the town clock and library. She was barely catching her breath when Emma stormed out and banged her door shut.

Rose quickly followed her out, just barely behind Henry. "We'll find the address somehow," she said, hoping to calm Emma.

"Do you happen to have any idea, since you supposedly lived here before?" Emma asked, still frustrated.

Rose thought about it. "No," she answered slowly. "Which is a little weird considering how when I was nineteen, I actually started a home for kids who needed one. My way of making Storybrooke a better place I guess. But, nothing."

Emma turned back to Henry. "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost," she looked up at the clock tower. Her mouth dropped open. "8:15?" she asked.

Rose looked at her watch. "Closer to eleven actually," she corrected.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Henry said. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," Henry explained. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Okay," Emma said, her trying-to-understand voice working, "the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here." She slowly turned to Rose. "That's what happened in the story that never ended. That one story you would always tell so far and then you would stop. You said you didn't know the end."

"I didn't," Rose said with a shrug. "I only know the story as far as the princess being placed in the wardrobe. That was the last I saw of the Enchanted Forest. I didn't know what the curse would do except for take away everyone's happy endings."

"Yeah," Henry piped up. "And now they're all trapped."

"Frozen in time," Emma summarized, "stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!" Henry insisted.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"She never would have made it that easy for one thing," Rose said. "This was the curse to end all curses. She couldn't let just anyone escape from it, before or after it was cast."

"Yeah, if they try to leave town, bad things happen," Henry said.

"Arianna?"

Rose turned toward the familiar voice. Sense said that she shouldn't recognize this man with a dalmatian and mop of curly red hair. But her cursed half said that she should. "Archie Hopper?"

"Arianna!"

Rose ran forward and wrapped her old friend in a hug. The last time she saw this man, he had merely been a cricket. "It's so good to see you," she said.

"Oh, let me have a good look at you," Archie urged, pulling away.

Rose couldn't help her beaming smile as the man looked her up and down. Ari had become good friends with him and Marco. Considering that Nick was friends with them and she had wanted to establish contacts for her kids at Storybrooke's Children's Home.

Archie nodded approvingly. "The years away have treated you well," he said. "I know that I will speak for several people when I say, 'I hope you are ready to settle back down to stay.'"

"That may depend on a friend that I made while away," Rose said. "You could say that we adopted each other so that we're sisters. We ran into a boy from here and came to drop him off home. But, I'm hoping that we'll be staying for a visit at least."

"Who–" Archie started, then he looked behind her. "Henry! What are you doing here?" He walked forward with a quick pace. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry answered.

Archie then turned to Emma. "Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," Emma answered.

"A.k.a. Emma Swan," Rose broke in, stepping back to her side. "My new friend and adopted sister."

"She's my mom, Archie," Henry added.

"Oh, I see," Archie said. He turned to Rose. "You never know who you'll make friends with."

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" Emma asked.

"I tried to be a help," Rose said, "but for some reason I can't ever recall meeting Henry when I started the Home."

"Henry was adopted about three or four years before you started the Home," Archie explained.

"Oh, that makes sense now," Rose said. _Why did the time difference slip my mind?_

"Go right up on Mifflin street," Archie said. "The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

Rose groaned, her cursed memories providing more than enough information to tell her who the mayor was and also all the trouble she was given over starting the Home.

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked Henry.

"Uh, maybe," Henry answered, not giving a definite answer.

Archie then crouched down to meet the boy on his level. "Hey, where were you today, Henry?" he asked. "Because you missed your session."

"Oh," Henry said, "I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."

"Going to Boston by yourself is a field trip?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry winced before looking contritely at his shoes.

"Henry," Archie reprimanded kindly, "what did I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Okay," Emma drew out, prompting Archie to straighten. "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure," Archie said. "Well, listen, um, have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." Henry nodded even as Archie turned to Rose. "It's wonderful to have you back. I do hope that you intend to stay."

"I'll see what I can do, Archie," Rose promised. "Can't guarantee anything though."

"At least stay for a day to see everyone," Archie urged. "Ruby and Nick especially would love to see you again."

"Yeah," Rose said. She hesitated before asking, "How's Mary Margaret doing?"

"Doing well, but she is worried about you," Archie answered.

Rose slowly nodded. "If I end up staying around, she'll be among the first people I'll see. But, please, don't let anyone know that I'm in town. I don't want to disappoint everyone if I'm unable to stay."

"I'll remain silent on the matter," Archie promised. "But I would advise that you keep out of sight of the Mayor if you want to keep your visit a secret."

"Understood," Rose said. "Thanks for that warning. Take care of yourself." She then crouched in front of the dog. "And you watch over him, Pongo. I'm counting on you, boy." She smiled as the dalmatian caught her chin with his tongue. A quick scratch behind Pongo's ears and she allowed her old friend to continue on home.

"So, Henry," Emma said, "that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy," Henry said.

"I actually, well, Ari, knows quite a few people who go to see Archie," Rose said. "He's the most trusted therapist in town."

"I didn't say you were crazy," Emma told Henry. "Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me, aside from calling Rose 'Arianna.' Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help," Henry said, "because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character?" Emma asked.

"None of them do," Henry answered. "They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient," Emma noted sarcastically.

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You almost witnessed me losing all my memories. Does it still seem too far – cough – out there?" She wrapped an arm around her middle, covering her mouth with her other hand as she half-doubled over in a coughing fit. An arm around her shoulders and hand bracing her right shoulder upright brought a whiff of light magic to her nostrils. Finally she managed to take some deep breaths.

Before Emma could remove her supportive hand, Rose grasped it. "Give me a moment," she pleaded. She had never noticed this scent around Emma. It was the scent of True Love magic. Yet, despite it's weakened state, it was more heavenly, sweet, and exotic than she had ever smelled. So much more that it was edging on intoxicating. The closest that she had ever smelled was when Rumpelstiltskin had given David that potion of True Love to hide. _Born of True Love,_ she thought.

"You okay now?" Emma asked.

Rose slowly nodded. "You helped," she said.

"How?" Emma asked.

Rose shook her head. "You're not ready to hear about this."

As Rose straightened, then leaned back against the car, Emma said, "Alright, for now I'll play. Who's this Archie supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Henry answered. He snatched Rose's hand, squeezing it.

Rose offered a smile before she added her own tidbit. "He had actually been a cricket before the curse. Although, considering that he's a human now, there's probably more to his story than I know."

"So, that explains the lying thing," Emma said. She then gave Henry a half-smile. "Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio," Henry protested.

"Course you're not," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Because that would be ridiculous."

"You won't be meeting Pinocchio anywhere here," Rose said, a mixture of sadness and anger rising. "He never came to Storybrooke."

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"That was something I was sworn to secrecy on," Rose said. "I tried to stop it, but when it was mentioned how I learned the information, especially one of the two methods I could use, they lost confidence in me. One especially felt that he couldn't trust me." She sighed. "That's one of the reasons that Emma grew up without at least one of her parents."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Rose shook her head. "I can't say anything until one of the four people involved give me permission to discuss it." She sighed as she moved to open her door. "Let's get Henry home. I'm sure that Regina will be ticked enough as it is."

"And from the sounds of it, you're going to let me face the Mayor alone," Emma said, opening her door as Henry reluctantly went round to his own.

"If your plan is merely to drop Henry off and then go back to Boston, then yes," Rose said, settling back in her seat. "If you intend to stay for at least a couple of days, then I'll consider tagging along."

"Let me think about it until we get to the house," Emma said.

Rose merely nodded before turning her attention out her window. As they continued down the darkened streets, she allowed her mind to slip back to the time, the only time, she had been forced into performing a deception against her little sister and her brother-in-law.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, any thoughts on this chapter? Theories as to why Rose hasn't seemed to have aged? What do you think of her cursed backstory? Going to be returning to the Enchanted Forest next chapter. Any theories as to what may have happened?


	7. Chapter 6: The Deception

**Chapter 6: The Deception**

Rose jumped as David pounded the table in anger.

"I say we fight!" he cried.

A voice, small in size, calm in tone, and strong in volume, spoke up. "Fighting is a bad idea." All turned to the diminutive Jiminy Cricket who stood on the table under a magnifying glass and before a speaking horn. He continued his words of wisdom, "Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Snow and I are eyewitnesses to the truth of that," Rose added quietly. She stood behind Snow's chair and to her right. David sat to Snow's left. Several of the dwarfs, including Grumpy, along with some knights, Geppetto and Granny sat around the table. Red stood behind her grandmother's chair, wrapped in her brilliant red brocade hood and cloak. Rose had smiled sadly earlier when Granny revealed what she was working on, even now as this war conference was in session: a cream knitted blanket that would be embellished with purple ribbon and embroidered in purple thread with Emma's name. And, although not within sight now, Rose knew that Geppetto's son Pinocchio was sitting at his father's side.

"Then how many wars has a clear conscience won?" David challenged, looking pointedly first at Jiminy then Rose. "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked.

"I've sent my men into the forest," David answered. "The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. Jack Frost has also informed us that even the Guardians sense something dark on the horizon, even if they can't see what exactly it is. This is going to happen unless we do something."

"There's no point," Snow said, dejectedly. "The future is written."

"No," David urged, grasping her hand. "I refuse to believe that."

"I agree with him, Snow," Rose said, squeezing her shoulder. "You have to believe that there's still hope. Good can't just lose. That goes against everything we've ever known."

"Maybe good can lose," Snow said sadly.

"No, no don't say that," Rose said.

"Good will never lose as long as we have each other," David said. "If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child."

"Yes, she's our hope," Rose said. "She will be the savior, the one to break the curse."

The great double doors on the opposite side of the room banged open. Jack Frost swooped in and over to Rose's side. Just through the doors come at least four guards dragging the large roots and trunk of a tree behind them. The Blue Fairy flew before them leading the way.

"What in the Enchanted Forest is this?" David demanded, standing to his feet once again.

"Our only hope of saving the child," Blue answered, hovering over the center of the table.

"A tree?" Grumpy asked in disbelief. "Our fate rests on a tree?" He turned to David and Snow. "Let's get back to the fighting thing."

"Grumpy, I'm sure that there's more to this tree than what meets the eye," Rose said.

"Indeed there is, Rose," Blue said. "The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse."

Rose felt Jack's left hand slip into her right. She returned his squeeze, focusing on the chilling cold of his frosted silver band on his ring finger. They had sworn her to secrecy. She couldn't reveal anything. She owed it to the frightened father and son.

"Geppetto," Blue said, turning to the elderly carpenter, "can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy," Geppetto said. "We can do it."

Rose fought to keep her face from showing the pain and sadness that she felt. She surrendered herself to Jack's embrace, briefly catching sight of his face. He looked relieved, excited, but it didn't reach his eyes, eyes that were tinged with the secret he was holding with her.

She could sense her sister and brother-in-law's relief and excitement, the renewed hope. But for once, that hope didn't resonate in her like it usually did. It didn't excite and strengthen her.

"This will work," Blue said. "We all must have faith."

Rose let one look of betrayal be made known to Blue and Geppetto. How could they have done this to her? To Snow and David? To Emma?

"There is, however, a catch," Blue said.

Rose instantly felt the dampened spirits of everyone in the room.

"The enchantment is, indeed, powerful," Blue continued, "but all power has its limits. And, this tree can protect only one."

Rose hid her face in the folds of Jack's cape. The lie weighed her down, crushed her lungs. Unless the Dark One upheld their first deal, Rose would have to follow Emma and trick the magic of protection so that Emma wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First off, my apologies for missing a week without warning. My laptop was restored to factory settings in order to speed it up, which left me without a word processor. Never fear about the story. It is completed and was backed up on a separate hard drive for safe keeping.

Hm, possibly my shortest chapter so far. But then this scene isn't real big, even with the later revelations of what the Blue Fairy and Geppetto hid from Snow and David. So, any thoughts or theories? Next chapter will give us a first glimpse of the mayor. Any ideas of how it will go down?


	8. Chapter 7: To Stay or to Go?

**Chapter 7: To Stay or to Go?**

"Here we are."

Rose was brought back to the present by Emma's words. She looked out the window again to see the large, white mayoral manor. "She always liked tall, imposing sort of houses," she said.

"What did I say about that?" Emma asked.

"I was talking about Regina in general, not just as a mayor," Rose said. "So, now that we're here, have you made a decision concerning whether or not we're going to hang around?"

There was silence and then, "I just want the two of us to be as we were before this happened," Emma answered.

"So straight back to Boston," Rose said, slouching down into her seat. "Be sure to politely greet the mayor for me. You don't have to say from who."

"Why are you insisting on me going alone?" Emma asked, twisting around to see her.

"I'm trying to save my sister and friends some heartache," Rose answered. "If Regina sees me, she'll be sure to rub it in their faces that I was here. And, since I won't be able to at least say 'howdy' they'll only be able to assume that I don't care about them anymore."

"When in reality, you miss them like crazy," Emma guessed.

"Exactly," Rose said. "Both as Arianna and the princess who left to protect her niece."

"Fine," Emma said. "Mope in here if you want."

"I'm not moping," Rose said.

"Course, you're not," Emma returned.

"You are attempting to call 'bluff,'" Rose accused. "Not going to work, cause I'm not bluffing."

"Check your super power," Henry said, finally speaking up. "Is Rose actually lying?"

"And no avoiding like earlier," Rose said. "You yourself said that you've known me your whole life. How else could this be possible?"

Emma gnawed her bottom lip, looking between the two of them. "Power check," she said.

"The sea is red," Rose said, dead-panned.

"Little obvious, but yeah," Emma said.

"Elvis lives in Mexico," Rose said.

"Matter of opinion to some," Emma noted, "but still working."

"Henry is a disguised Martian," Rose said, immediately bursting into laughter at the look on the boy's face.

"She's kidding, Henry," Emma assured him. She then turned back to Rose. "Definitely working, even if you hadn't started laughing."

Henry was smiling now. "So now to the real stuff, right?"

Emma paused. "Okay, shoot."

"I am the Invisible Princess," Rose said, returning to her deadpan tone.

Emma nodded for more tests.

"The Evil Queen cast the Dark Curse over the Enchanted Forest to harm Snow White," Rose said.

"Okay," Emma said, shifting a little.

"You are the daughter of Princess Snow White and David, also known as Prince Charming or James," Rose said.

Emma turned around, flopping back against her seat. "You are serious about this." She shook her head. "Give me time to think this over. I'm going to drop Henry off and scope out the situation. I'll give my final answer when I get back."

"Okay," Rose said with a shrug. "I'll just hang here."

Emma nodded. "Right. Be back in a bit. Come on, Henry."

As Emma and Henry climbed out, Rose rolled down her window and slouched down so that only her eyes and up could be seen. She wanted to judge the situation as best she could.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry said.

"I have to," Emma said. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

_I would pity the man she claimed,_ Rose thought.

"I don't have parents," Henry said. "Just a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil?" Emma repeated. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is," Henry insisted. "She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

Rose shifted uneasily. At least for her and Snow, Regina had been better able to hide the fact that she was pretending. How painful could it be to hear and receive those words and acts of love but know it was fake?

"Kid," Emma said, leaning down to Henry's level, "I'm sure that's not true."

Just then the door burst open, a path of light partially streaming out toward them. "Henry!" a familiar voice called. But it sounded so sincere, so worried, perfectly matching the relieved expression. "Henry." She wrapped her arms around the boy with relief. "Are you okay?" She held his shoulders, looking him up and down. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom," Henry said, before racing around her and into the house.

The devastation on Regina's face stung Rose's heart. This wasn't the Evil Queen. This was an adoptive mother who thought she would never have to face the birth-mother of the son she adopted and called her own.

Regina turned to Emma. "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" she asked.

"Hi," Emma said.

Rose rolled her eyes. _My niece's first title: the Princess of Lameness._ But she couldn't blame her. If Henry had handled the situation more tactfully, it wouldn't have been so awkward.

"I'll just go," a new voice said, "check on the lad." A young man, probably around Emma's age, was standing a little behind Regina. "Make sure he's alright." The man that had blended into the background disappeared into the house, leaving Rose floundering in trying to remember who he was.

An awkward, silent moment passed. Then, Regina forced a polite smile. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" she asked.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked.

Rose once again rolled her eyes. She would be the designated driver whatever Emma's final decision was.

Regina however just attempted to brighten her smile and led the way into her house.

As soon as the door closed, Rose slipped out and got into the driver's seat, ready for whenever Emma came out. She was just sitting there for about five minutes when the door opened again. She turned, expecting to see Emma. Instead it was the man she had barely noticed earlier.

She settled back into her seat, although she watched the man out of the corner of her eye. But instead of just leaving, he actually approached the car, and by default her. Or would it be the other way around?

"Arianna Nemo?" he asked.

Rose nodded, finally looking at him full on. Then recognition set in. A secret ally in the Enchanted Forest, and now lone Sheriff of Storybrooke. "Graham Humbert?"

He nodded as a smiled blossomed across his face. "Welcome back to Storybrooke."

"Thanks, Graham," Rose said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Is it the beard?" he asked, rubbing the closely trimmed whiskers.

Thinking back on Arianna's memories, she recalled that Graham had been clean-shaven before she left. "It must be," she said. "It looks good on you."

"Playing the flirt was never your forte, Miss Nemo," he replied with a wink.

"And I don't recall you being so bold as to wink at me, Mr. Humbert," she returned.

Graham winced. "Nick would have strung me up if he had caught me."

"Nick?" Rose asked. There was no indication in Arianna's memories that he would have acted that way. "But, we were just friends."

The sheriff only smiled. "You just so happen to be the only girl I know who can be blind to a man's affections," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked. She crossed her arms, inwardly amazed at how comfortable and bold this persona of Arianna was, now that she had slipped into her cursed shoes.

"It may not have been noticeable in Junior High," Graham answered. "But in High School." He nodded knowingly. "He had a special look he gave only to you. Even after you left five years ago, he has never looked at another girl like that since."

"You can't be serious," Rose said, shaking her head.

"I am very serious," Graham insisted. "He glowed whenever he was around you."

Rose bit her lip. "I guess that makes it all the more important that I say this," she said. "I actually came here with Emma."

"Henry's birth mother?" Graham asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "And it's possible that we are going to be heading straight back to Boston when she comes out. If that's the case, you can't let anyone know that I was back in town. Especially Regina. I know that she would just rub it in my sister's face, everyone's really, that I was here and didn't stick around to say hi."

"I understand," Graham said. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks," Rose said. "I appreciate it." She heard the door open again. Turning, she saw that Emma had finally come out.

Emma looked up at a window, directing Rose's gaze up as well. Henry was watching them. Then he closed the curtain and turned the light off. When Rose caught sight of Emma's face, it held an expression of guilt.

"So, how did your first talk with the esteemed Madam Mayor go?" Rose asked as Emma stopped beside the driver's door.

"As though I offended her with my mere presence," Emma answered.

"Yeah," Rose said. "That's just about how she makes everyone feel. Believe me, I know."

"I can act as part-time witness to that," Graham said. "If it wasn't for Mr. Gold, Regina would have destroyed Storybrooke's Children's Home before it even started."

"Your home for the kids?" Emma asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "And with me gone, I have no idea how it's going, thanks to Regina."

"Well, maybe if you stick around you can find out," Graham said.

"Unfortunately," Rose said, "I'm not the navigator on this trip. I'm just acting the designated driver."

"Since when?" Emma asked.

"Since you went in hoping for something stronger than cider," Rose answered. "I don't care how much or little you drank, but for the peace of mind of myself and the local sheriff's department, I insist."

"I would really appreciate it," Graham said. "Ari has the cleanest record in town next to Nick. At least of our generation."

"Well, I can't be a bad example to the kids, now can I?" Rose replied.

"And you just keep that up," Graham said. "And so long as you are going to remain the driver, I don't have to worry about anything."

"Don't worry, Graham," Rose said, "I'm not budging on this."

"Okay, heading for the passenger seat," Emma said, giving in.

As Emma climbed in, Graham said to Rose, "It was good to see that you're doing okay, Ari."

"If you can subtly get addresses to me, I'll try to send some postcards," Rose said, slipping her and Emma's joint business card with their numbers on it.

"You changed your name," Graham noted.

"Safety reasons," Rose said. "If Emma and I get too good at our jobs, some may try to hit us where it really hurts."

"I'll see what I can do if you are unable to do it yourself," Graham said.

"Thanks," Rose said. "It was good to see you again." She then eased away from the curb and started down the road. "Verdict?" she asked.

"Maybe there is something to what you and the kid are saying," Emma answered.

"And the sentence?"

"Back to Boston for a couple days."

Rose fought to control the beginnings of frustration. But, hey, she had only herself to blame. She didn't do a good job raising Emma and preparing her for this task.

"But just to wrap things up. Then, we'll be back."

Rose drifted to the curb to avoid an accident in her surprise. "We're going to be staying here for awhile?"

"Yeah, we will," Emma confirmed.

"We really are?"

Emma laughed. "How many times do I have to say it? After we tie up some loose ends and empty our apartment, we're going to be staying here for awhile. Can't promise how long, but we'll stick around for a bit."

Rose attacked Emma with a hug. "Thank you, Emma. Thank you."

"Okay, okay," Emma said, returning the hug. "So, are you going to be sobering down so that you can drive or do we have to switch seats."

"Oh, no," Rose said, settling back into her seat with a grin. "I am the designated driver. Off we go." They started off again, Rose feeling lighter and more hopeful than she had for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that went well? Yay or Nay? But will it be so easy to leave Storybrooke as they plan? Or will they be stopped? That and another visit to the past will be revealed in the next chapter. I would really like to see your guesses and thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8: Emergencies

**Chapter 8: Emergencies**

"Last stretch out of Storybrooke," Rose announced. She scowled a little at the rain, but just made sure that the windshield wipers were doing their job. She then glanced over to see what Emma had in her lap. "Henry left his book in here?"

"Yeah, I found it on the seat," Emma said. "Figured I might as well start reading up on this. Especially if what you say is true. I am horribly deficient in my history."

Rose chuckled. "Then read up, girl. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll see if I can fill in the holes." She shook her head. "That boy of yours is sneaky though. Did he get that from you or his father?"

There was a quiet few seconds. "I'd say probably a little from both of us," Emma decided. "At least the kid isn't a devious, little liar."

"Right," Rose said. She looked down the road. Clear sailing. "There's the sign."

"And remember, don't get sappy on me, cause we'll be back here in a few days," Emma said.

"I'm remembering," Rose said. A wave of evil magic then washed over her. It wasn't as harsh as the Dark Curse, so it couldn't be the original curse. But she hardly had a second to notice this. She screamed as a pure white wolf appeared from nowhere.

"Rose!"

She instinctively stomped on the brakes. The steering wheel jerked from her grasp. The car spun out of control. She barely had time to register the oncoming sign before they crashed sideways into it. Her temple exploded in pain against the window, and she was gone from the World Without Magic.

* * *

Rose stood beside her sister on a balcony. The windows of the nursery could just be seen. "They'll be done in time, Snow," she told her sister. "Don't worry."

"That's not what's bothering me," Snow said.

Rose wrapped her sister in a hug. "We'll find each other. We've been able to before. We'll do it again."

Snow shook her head, just as the bedroom door opened. Both sisters turned to see David enter the room. Snow raced into his arms, crying.

Rose turned away. This wasn't for her to see. Tears stung her own eyes. How many times, just this past week, had she and Jack slipped away to where time did not matter to weep for what could have been if not for this curse.

"I don't want to do this," Snow said, tears in her voice.

"It has to be you," David said, sorrow in his own tone.

"I'm not leaving you," Snow insisted.

Rose wept, bracing herself against the balcony's railing. They had fought and bled so that Snow and David could be together. Now, the Evil Queen would destroy those efforts.

"It's the only way," David said. "You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday," Snow said.

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" David asked. "I have faith. You'll save me as I did you."

Rose turned slightly to see them kissing. Separated for twenty-eight years. It would be a miracle for anyone to survive that. She could only hope that the magic of True Love was strong enough.

Snow then pulled away with a light gasp.

"What is it?" David asked.

"The baby," Snow said. She looked into David's face. "She's coming."

"What?" Rose said, shocked.

"Emma's coming," Snow repeated, fear obvious now.

"D-don't panic," Rose said, coming quickly to her side. "There's still time. I'm sure that Geppetto will be finished any minute." The once invisible princess had to fight down her own fears. She had be to strong for her little sister. "Now, this was the first contraction, right?"

Snow nodded. Tears of fear were now joining her tears of sorrow from earlier.

"So, just lay down, and relax," Rose said. "It won't help to get worked up about it. We still have time."

"We have you to thank for that," David said. He helped Snow to the bed.

But when no one was looking, Rose noticed herself flicker to invisibility and back to visibility. _Oh, no,_ she thought. She turned to the window. _Rumpelstiltskin_, she mentally sent out, _if you dare fail on this final deal between us, you'll be sorry._

She jumped as all the bells surrounding the city started to ring. She raced to the balcony just as Jack flew in.

He landed silently on bare feet, the cold wind he had rode whipping round the room once before falling. "Grumpy spotted it first," he said. "The curse is coming."

Rose balled her hands into fists. Oh, yes. She had no idea how she would do it, but she would make that imp sorry for breaking his deal.

* * *

**Author Note**: Okay, a little shorter than some of the other chapters, and the next chapter will be shorter as well.

So, do you think that Rose's deal with Rumpelstiltskin is going to be broken? Or is there another way Rose could have made it? Any theories concerning Rose and Jack in the Enchanted Forest? Even any theories of where Jack could be found in Storybrooke? I'd love to hear any and all thoughts. :-)

Next chapter we'll be seeing the aftermath of the crash and getting a peek into Rose's head.


	10. Chapter 9: The Letter

**Chapter 9: The Letter**

Emma gasped for breath, the seat belt finally releasing so she had better movement. "Rose? You okay?"

Nothing.

"Rose?" She turned to her left and fear squeezed her heart.

Rose slumped over in her seat, her head against the steering wheel. Her face was still. Was she even breathing?

"No. No, no, no, don't do this to me," Emma pleaded. "Come on. Open your eyes. Please!"

Rose didn't respond to her frantic hands. Was her skin really that cool? Or was it just because of the wind blowing through Emma's now open door? Pulse! Where's her pulse?

Emma found the vein behind Rose's jaw. She breathed out in relief as she felt the strong, steady beat. "Thank you, God," she gasped out. She pulled out her cellphone and called 911.

"Storybrooke's Sheriff's Office, Sheriff Graham speaking."

"Graham, this is Emma," she said. "Ari and I were in a car accident."

"Where are you? How bad?" he asked.

"Storybrooke welcome sign," Emma answered. "A white wolf appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. Ari slammed on the brakes to keep from hitting it, she lost control and crashed into the sign. She's out cold."

"I'll be right there," he said. "Keep an eye on her vitals. Call the hospital if she takes a turn for the worse." The line went dead.

Emma dropped the phone, trying to keep her cool as she combed back some hair from her sister's face. She bit her lip. "Don't leave me too," she pleaded. "Please, don't leave me too." She then looked upward, trying to look beyond the car's roof, maybe even beyond the sky.

Rose had always been more open to the invisible world. She had especially latched onto a belief in a supreme being after they stumbled into a church building one Sunday around twenty years ago. She'd become obsessed, then after "finding Jesus for herself" she had seemed to mellow out. Her obsession became a quiet, resolute strength. Personally, Emma could never understand how or why Rose could believe in all that. But now that was all she had to cling to.

"If you're up there," she said, "let her stay with me. You stole everything else away from us, from me. Don't take her too." She wanted to fling herself upon her sister, but she couldn't for fear that she hurt her further. She could only settle for grasping her hand tightly.

She jerked as the glove compartment popped open. Emma blinked as she turned to see what had happened. Just as she was about to close it, she spied an envelope with her name written on it. It was unsealed, but the flap was tucked inside.

She frowned at a curious bulge but when she opened the envelope, she stared in wonder. She carefully drew it out. A ring of frosted silver like moonlight on snow set with a snowflake gem, ice blue, moonlight through ice. It was nothing that could be crafted in this world. She couldn't even rightly say that the gem was a stone. It was more like ice, preserved for all time.

She tucked the ring into her pocket and pulled out a letter. She quickly checked Rose's vitals. Assured she was still there, Emma once again grasped her hand and opened the letter. Her eyes were greeted by Rose's elegant script.

_Dear Emma,_

_I fear that when you find this, it is because you've either been going through old papers to toss, or you are ripping through everything in a grief-driven rage that I'm gone. I sincerely hope that I am able to share the contents of this envelope personally instead of like this._

_The ring is from another place: The Enchanted Forest. Jack says that it is known as Mist Haven in other countries. But that is unimportant. What is important is that, that place is where I was originally born and raised, and it was where you were born. Do you remember all the tales that I would tell you as you fell asleep? All those stories are adventures that I shared with your mother and father._

_Your mother, Snow White, and your father, David (Prince Charming), are among the few people who could actually see me. Yet more importantly, they are wonderful people. Your mother is nothing like the Snow White tales they tell here. She is a fighter, brave, fierce, loyal to her people, willing to sacrifice everything to save them from the Evil Queen. Your father . . . he lived the life of a humble shepherd until he was coerced into posing as his twin brother, the adopted son of a wicked king. He was also a fighter, a slayer of dragons, breaker of curses, clueless in the fine art of catching a woman's attention, and at first meeting, far from "charming." At least based on how Snow and I met him. But, he was honorable, a man who loved his mother and came to love yours._

_It would take an entire novel to even begin to chronicle what all they had to go through to finally be together. They had to fight against the Evil Queen and David's adoptive father. They had to fight against potions and curses. They lost those they loved. They gained friends who came to be family. For an instant, I thought that they had finally achieved their happy ending. Then the Evil Queen dashed those hopes. The nine months your parents shared were clouded over by the threat of a curse, a curse to end all curses: The Dark Curse._

_We did not know what this curse involved, or what it would do. All we knew was that it would destroy everything that we had worked for and tear us apart forever. But, we had a single hope: you. You were prophesied to end this curse. I don't know how, but you will break the curse. However, in order for you to break it, you had to escape it._

_The Blue Fairy found an enchanted tree, a tree which Gepetto fashioned into a wardrobe. The plan was for you and your mother to go through before you were born, since it was said that the tree could save only one. Yet, you were born just shortly after the wardrobe was finished. We had no other choice but to send you through, the curse was already sweeping upon us. I managed to fool the wardrobe's magic so that I came along with you. Due to the way I traveled, I grew younger so that when we reached this world, I was only four-years-old in appearances._

_Now you may be wondering who I am to Snow and David, and how I could have tricked the tree's magic. I am Snow's older twin sister, and I have been invisible, truly invisible, for most of my life. I fell for the Guardian Jack Frost. He fashioned the ring, that I slipped in here, with his own magic._

_I'm asking you as a friend, and sister by choice, if nothing else, on your twenty-eighth birthday, please, find Jack. Find him and give him the ring and tell him sorry that I couldn't be there when the curse was broken._

_Thank you, Emma, for being my sister, the "Snow White" to my "Rose Red."_

_With all the truest love from all the worlds,_

_Rose_

Emma cried. Rose had considered everything, even her own . . . absence, and prepared to make sure she would fulfil her destiny. Sirens brought her back to reality. Shoving the letter back in the glove box, she once again checked Rose's vitals.

A soft groan caused Emma's heart to leap. Rose blinked her eyes, then with another groan, she fell back under.

Emma fell back with a great breath of relief. Rose would pull through.

"Emma!" Graham's voice was beside her, the man peering in. "How is she?"

"She just roused for a few seconds before going back under," Emma said.

"Thank God," Graham said softly. "We'll have to work together to move her to the squad car."

An hour later, Emma found herself sitting on the floor of the sheriff's station beside the couch Rose was laying on. Her hands were anxiously working her fingers, fashioning scrap paper into a pattern her muscles still remembered from a long time ago.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Any thoughts on this chapter? Did you enjoy the glimpse into Rose's past? A peek at the change in Emma's life with Rose there?  
Next chapter we'll be seeing a couple more people from Rose's past in Storybrooke.


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 10: Meeting Old Friends and Looking for Henry

Rose winced as she opened her eyes, her ears ringing by an off-key whistling. She looked over to see Grumpy sitting in a prison cell. No, a cursed Grumpy. The uncursed dwarf never would have scowled at her like that.

"What are you lookin' at, sister?" he asked.

"A poor, heart-broken drunk otherwise known as Leroy," Rose answered. "Seriously, I'm insulted. Gone five years and you don't recognize me anymore." She turned at the one-man applause.

"You haven't lost your touch, Arianna," the Italian gentleman said with a smile.

"Hey, Marco," Rose said, sitting up.

"No, don't bother yourself," Marco said. "Your friend told us that you got a nasty bump on your head. You needn't get up. Just continue to rest."

"My friend?" Rose asked. "Emma's still here?"

"Up til an hour ago when I convinced her to go out for breakfast," Marco said. "She should be back any minute."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Marco. Sometimes she worries about me a bit too much." Her smile dropped into confusion when she saw something on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. A paper flower. They hadn't made these since Emma's sixteenth birthday. She was further surprised to see that there was roughly a dozen of them.

"She said she had been working on them all night while she waited for you to wake up," Marco said, settling down beside her.

"Rose?"

Her head jerked up at Emma's voice. The blonde looked awful. Faint bags under slightly red eyes. Even her leather jacket managed to look rumpled. "Emma," Rose breathed. She stood up taking a few steps to meet her niece.

Emma wrapped her arms around her. "I was so afraid I'd end up losing you," Emma whispered.

"I'm fine, Emma," Rose said. "Slight headache, but I'm fine. Trust me, I've experienced worse."

"I'm just happy you're awake now," Emma said. She pulled back. "I grabbed breakfast," she said, holding up a white, paper sack.

"You found Granny's," Rose noted. "She has the best breakfast in town. Well, any meal actually." She guided Emma back to the couch. "Did you get a chance to meet Storybrooke's best carpenter and all-around handyman?"

"Um, Marco, right?" Emma asked. "Sorry, I was horribly preoccupied earlier."

"It's understandable," Marco said. "First, you meet your son and bring him home, then your friend, who you love as a sister, is badly hurt. That's a lot to handle in a single day."

"Well, cry me a river," Leroy drawled.

"I'll try once I have some water," Rose returned. Turning to Emma she said, "That guy in the cell is the resident Mr. Grumpy-gills, Leroy."

"Don't 'Grumpy-gills' me, missy," Leroy countered. "I can still whip you at solitaire."

"Only when you're sober," Rose said casually.

"I wouldn't have thought that you'd be friends with that guy," Emma said in a low voice.

Marco chuckled. "She's friends with just about everyone."

"Not everyone," Rose said with an eyeroll. "The town's a little too big for that."

Marco continued to chuckle as he shook his head. Turning to Emma, he said, "It was as though Nick and her were always trying to see how many friends they could make. 'Marco, Ari is friends with that fisherman, I've got to meet him.' 'Ari just became friends with Sarah Fisher. I need to find another unique friend.'"

Rose laughed. "That, sir, was only one-sided. I just enjoyed meeting people."

"So, how did you and," Emma smirked, "Grumpy-gills meet."

"Ah, you see there!" Leroy said in protest. "You started it and now you're going to ruin my reputation."

"The only way I could ruin your reputation would be giving you a happy nickname," Rose said. Focusing on Emma, she said, "Leroy would tell you otherwise, but the two of us met when he stumbled onto the Home's property, stone drunk. The only way I managed to make him stay until Graham picked him up was to challenge him to a game of solitaire. I beat him five out of five."

"And she came in the next morning," Leroy continued, "singing like a little bird how she had beaten me. But, she was willing to have a rematch the next time I felt up to it."

"So that's how it started," Emma said. "A card game and name calling."

"Not quite," Rose said. "The name 'Grumpy-gills' was an idea from one of the kids. We couldn't really get his name out of him, so all through our first few meetings, that's what he was called."

"And I'm still plagued by it," Leroy grumbled.

"Stop griping," Rose teased. "You and I both know you secretly love it."

"Oh, shut up," Leroy said, turning round to sulk in his corner.

Rose chuckled. She whispered to Emma, "All bark and no bite in that fella."

"What about you and Marco?" Emma asked, unpacking breakfast.

Rose accepted the apple danish as she answered, "It was actually when Nick was introducing me to Archie. I was starting to put together a list of contacts for my children's home. I figured that since some of the kids might need counseling I better find a trustworthy therapist. Nick insisted that he knew just the man, and took me immediately to meet Archie. It just so happened that Archie and Marco were returning from lunch. So, it was really a quick exchange of names before Marco went back to work and I went with Archie to start the groundwork for the Home's residents."

"It wasn't until one of the boys broke a toy boat that we really got a chance to meet," Marco added, having returned to fixing the cabinets. "We discovered that we both had a love for children. Because of that, she arranged for the kids to have workshops with me a few days a week, so that the kids could learn to work with their hands and I could have the pleasure of being around them."

"I also promised that I would do my best to help him adopt a child," Rose said, heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I didn't follow through."

"Ah, don't worry," Marco said. "Nick hinted that there was more to your leaving than what met the eye. He didn't tell me the whole story, but he assured me that it wasn't merely a whim that you left on."

Rose smiled. "I'm going to have to thank him for that at least," she said. "Any idea where I would find him about now?"

"I may end up sending you on a merry chase," Marco said. "Depending on how fast he's working, he could be at any number of jobs. We've been splitting my calls between each other. I do my best to give him the ones I know will pay more, seeing as he needs it more than I do."

Rose blinked. "He always expressed interest in studying the stars and planets, working with kids. Not in woodwork."

Marco shrugged but before he could say anything, another visitor entered the office. Then again, not a visitor.

"Leroy," Graham said, "if I'm going to let you out, you need to behave." He unlocked the cell door and opened it. "Put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

Leroy gave a ghastly imitation of a smile before he started out.

"And you wonder why we called you 'Grumpy-gills,'" Rose said casually.

Leroy turned to her. "I heard that."

"Meant you to," Rose said. She snagged a still-warm sausage biscuit wrapped in a napkin and tossed it to him. "Open to rematch at your convenience."

She was rewarded with a real grin as Leroy unwrapped the biscuit. "Prepare to lose, Smiley."

Rose laughed as Leroy finally headed out. "Never changes, does it?" she asked Graham.

"It certainly doesn't," Graham said, snagging a chair and sitting on it backwards in front of her. "Although, this is the first time you've had to sleep in the station."

Rose winced. "Not the best way to start my return after five years," she noted.

Graham shook his head. "I just need your side of what happened. Emma told me her side, but for obvious reasons, I decided to wait before I passed judgement."

Rose set aside her breakfast before she started. "Emma and I were heading out of Storybrooke and it was raining. I noticed she was reading the book that Henry had left in the car. Since we were planning to return within the next few days, I didn't worry about it. Aside from that one or two seconds it took for me to notice, my eyes never left the road. I just noticed that the sign was up ahead. Then this white wolf just appeared out of nowhere, standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes, lost control, and sideswiped the sign. That was the last that I clearly remember until I woke up this morning."

Graham nodded. "Alright, your stories line up." He turned to Emma. "I just had to make sure."

Emma nodded. "I understand."

Graham stood and went to his desk. "I will have to fine you for the damages, but no other charges. Sorry 'bout the 'welcome back' gift," he said with a wince.

"Don't worry about it," Rose said, accepting the paper. "At least I know that I'll actually be around for awhile."

"Graham!" Regina's voice rang through the office, just as she stepped inside. "Henry's run away again. We have to–" She ground to a halt when she saw Rose and Emma. "Arianna Nemo? What are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you, Mayor Mills," Rose said, standing to her feet, tucking the paper away. "I just decided to return home for awhile. Well, at first I was just tagging along while Emma dropped your son off. But we decided that it might be a good idea to have a vacation, visit some of my old hangouts, see some of my friends. That sort of thing."

"Do either you know where Henry is?" Regina asked, her voice hardening.

"Madam Mayor," Emma said, "we haven't seen him since we dropped him at your house. And, we have a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina answered, looking down.

"Did you try his friends?" Rose asked, keeping in mind that they were dealing with a distressed mother, not some evil queen.

"He doesn't really have any," Regina answered. "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends," Emma said. "Did you check his computer?"

"Yeah," Rose added, "if he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina challenged.

"Finding people is what we do," Emma said. "Ever since we met each other, we've been known as the Swan Sisters. No one has stayed hidden from us for long."

"So," Rose said, "as long as our business is done here, we can head out and help you find him."

"Sounds good to me," Graham said. "Your car is at the garage, just a general checkup for insurance reasons."

"Can we hitch a ride with you then?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Graham said. "Backseat?"

"Fine with me," Rose answered.

"I'm sticking with you," Emma said. A moment later, they were in the back of the cruiser finishing their breakfast. "So, according to the curse, who is everyone I met this morning supposed to be?" Emma asked, her voice low.

"Leroy is Grumpy, good friend of Snow's; Marco is Geppetto; Regina is Snow's and my stepmother; and Graham is the Huntsman, a secret ally but forced to serve the Evil Queen," Rose answered.

"Why are you referring to Snow White by her name and not as my mother?" Emma asked.

Rose shrugged. "Not wanting to overwhelm you. Especially since you seem to still be getting used to the idea."

Emma gave a half-smile. "Thanks for the consideration."

Shortly thereafter they were back at the mayor's house. The house in general was spotless without a thing out of place. However, when they entered Henry's room, it proved to look a little more lived in. It was neat, but in a slightly off-kilter, childish sort of way.

Emma turned Henry's computer on and, as soon as she was able, brought up Henry's email. "Smart kid," she noted. "He cleared his inbox."

"But, we're smart too," Rose said, handing a little device over to Emma. "We never head out without this little hard disk recovery utility. Fastest little guy on the market."

"Legal market I hope," Regina said.

"Yes, legal," Rose said. "I wouldn't have gotten mixed up with this otherwise."

"Believe me," Emma said, "she wouldn't."

"Well, you managed to surpass me, Ari," Graham said. "I'm still old fashioned in my techniques."

Rose quoted along with him, "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." She chuckled as Graham smiled with a shake of his head.

"Last I checked, Graham," Rose said, "you are on a salary. Emma and I get paid on delivery. We don't have the luxury of being old fashioned."

"Here we go," Emma said. She scrolled through the newly retrieved emails. "Huh. A receipt for a website: ." She clicked on it.

Rose let out a soft whistle. "That's a bit costly. Does the kid have a credit card?"

"He's ten," Regina said as though insulted.

"Well, he used one," Emma said. "Let's pull up a transaction record."

Rose blinked in surprise at the name. "Mary Margaret Blanchard?" She turned to Regina. "How does he know my sister?"

"She's Henry's teacher," Regina answered.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think about Rose's cursed past? Any theories concerning Nick? Did you enjoy hers and Leroy's banter? Would love to hear from you.

Next chapter we will see two sisters reunited. Any theories how that will go?


	12. Chapter 11: Sisters United

Chapter 11: Sisters United

Rose gnawed her bottom lip as she and Emma followed Regina down the school hallway. Then she chickened. She grabbed Emma, bringing her to a stop. "I can't go in there," she said.

"Why?" Emma asked. She then planted a fist on her hip. "Is this Rose or Arianna talking?"

"One, both, I don't know," Rose said, tearing at her head. "If Regina goes in there and starts degrading her, I don't know how I'll respond. I could respond as Arianna, bold if somewhat flippant, which is what Mary Margaret is used to and would understand. Or I could respond as Rose, equal to a verbal attack, which could scare Mary Margaret out of her mind and blow my cover."

"Okay, okay," Emma said. "You wait outside while I follow Regina in. Then after Regina's gone, you can pop in where you deem appropriate." She paused. "Who exactly is Mary Margaret supposed to be?"

"If you can't figure it out when you see her," Rose said, "I'll tell you later." They reached the classroom just as the kids started filing out. Rose smiled and waved at the kids. Some even waved back at her, though most looked surprised when they saw her. A couple even looked back into their classroom before whispering among their friends.

Regina however didn't pay them any mind as she pushed her way through into the room.

Rose allowed herself to get lost in the hubbub of kids going to recess. For Arianna, this was normal. She would wait for her sister to leave her classroom and they would spend the free period talking. It was their way of connecting after spending a lifetime separated.

Their parents had divorced when they were little, separating the twin girls. They were almost in junior high when they ran into each other. Ari had said that they were the Parent Trap kids with hair-dye. They never figured out a way to get their parents back together, but they did their absolute best to always be there for each other.

If Mary Margaret experienced a bad breakup, Arianna would lay down with the phone glued to her ear if she wasn't able to drive down to lay silently with her. When Arianna's father forgot about her birthday, Mary Margaret served as the ring leader to put together the best surprise party ever. When neither of them got escorts to the senior prom, they made a girls night out of it. When Mary Margaret's mother didn't put together a graduation party, Arianna expanded her party to include her. Sure, there were still some ways in which they didn't connect. But they always managed to focus on the ways they did.

Rose was bumped out of her thoughts when Regina angrily brushed past her. "Ow," she said softly.

Regina turned on her. "Now there is the perfect example of a loving sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"Gone five years, and you are afraid to show your face to her," Regina noted. "Are you afraid that you failed her?"

"Last I knew, you took every opportunity to hurt and degrade her," Rose answered, fighting down her anger. "I wasn't sure how I would react if I saw that happening again. I didn't want to risk doing something I would regret."

Regina looked at her closely. "You aren't the same Arianna Nemo I knew five years ago."

"You're right," Rose admitted. "I'm not. Five years tends to be enough time to change people. Emma helped me to realize that there are worse things than divorced parents. And I now know how to better run the Home, so long as you haven't torn it to the ground. If you have, then so long as I have the time and opportunity, I will rebuild, and it will take a whole lot more fight to stop me than the last time."

"I didn't stop you last time," Regina said.

"Exactly," Rose said. "So, whether you have destroyed that Home or not, I will make sure there is one so that I can save those children from the system that Emma had to go through." Rose could feel the heartache that she had experienced alongside Emma, including the betrayal of one foster mother who had seemed so perfect.

"Fine, I'll let you discover for yourself the wreck that is left of the place," Regina said. "Decide for yourself if it is still worth the fight."

The mayor was gone before Rose could ask her what she meant. She collapsed against the wall, raking her hands through her hair. The part that was Arianna was edging on devastated. She peeked up as a teen's hand settled on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, his summer blue eyes shining with worry.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "I will be. There's just a lot of adjustments to make now that I'm here." She smiled a little. "Thanks for your concern."

"Ah, it's nothing," the boy said, straightening and folding his hands behind his head. He hardly got in that position before another boy about his age snagged his elbow.

"Come on, we're going to miss recess," the new boy said. He spared a nod for Rose before hurrying on, dragging the first boy behind him.

The first boy offered an awkward wave before turning to walk with his friend.

Rose could have laughed at the exchange. But her attention was immediately diverted as Emma and Mary Margaret walked out of the classroom.

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret was asking. "These stories are classics." Rose hurried to follow as her cursed sister continued. "There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense.

"See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life," she started to explain.

Okay, apparently they are talking about Henry and the book, Rose thought.

"Yeah," Emma said. "She's kind of a tough cookie. To put it mildly."

"No," Mary Margaret said shaking her head. "It's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?"

Rose winced as Emma froze. The two of them had purposefully left the subject untouched for this reason.

Mary Margaret realized her fumble, turning back to Emma almost immediately. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in anyway to judge you–"

"It's okay," Emma assured her, trying to force a smile.

"No, I mean," Mary Margaret said, "I, myself, practically gave my own child to my sister to raise. It may not have been adoption, but I'm sure it's almost just as bad."

"And I mean it when I said, 'it's okay,'" Emma said, squeezing her shoulder. "Fine," she relented, "in some ways, not. But, you don't have to apologize. You are just braver than I am in admitting the truth, even if it hurts."

Mary Margaret offered a weak smile. "Look, I gave the book to Henry because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone can have: Hope."

For the first time in years, that single word resonated in Rose's chest. Feeling that faint vibration was like welcoming a long-lost friend back.

Her sister continued, "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is don't you?" Emma asked.

"You might want to check his castle," Mary Margaret answered. "It's down by the beach, just a ways down from the wharf."

"Thanks," Emma said. "I'll find directions if I need them." She peeked toward Rose before saying, "And, if you are needing something to brighten your day, I have a friend who has missed you like crazy." She turned fully to Rose, silently directing Mary Margaret's gaze.

Rose felt tears stinging her eyes as her sister's mouth dropped open. "Hey, Mary Margaret," she half-whispered.

"Arianna," Mary Margaret breathed.

Both sisters only needed to take two steps before they were in each other's arms. Rose cried, even as her shoulder grew wet from her sister's tears. Right now, it didn't matter whether Snow was cursed or not. They were back together again.

"I'll let you catch up," Emma said. "Give me a buzz."

Rose managed a nod around her knotted throat. It was several minutes before she managed, "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you, sis."

"I could probably beat it," Mary Margaret said, stepping back. She half-laughed through her tears, her hands running over Rose's hair. "Five years is too long. How are you and my baby girl?"

"We're doing okay," Rose said. "And your girl is growing into a beautiful princess."

"I hope that doesn't mean that you're spoiling her," Mary Margaret said.

Rose shook her head. "She's a proper princess, although," she confessed, "there are times I wish I could spoil her more."

Mary Margaret turned worried. "Is she somewhere safe?"

"Hiding her in plain sight, sometimes the best place," Rose answered.

Her sister released a short breath, seeming to shed a couple years. "Now," she said beaming, "you have to tell me when you got in and who all you've seen so far."

"Alright," Rose agreed, linking arms with her. "But in exchange, you have to reveal all the latest gossip."

"Personal gossip or town gossip?" Mary Margaret asked as they continued out to the playground.

"Only the juiciest and best," Rose answered. They giggled together. Some things changed in five years, but thankfully, other things didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The sisters are back together. Do you like the Storybrooke backstory I gave them? I also slipped in a cameo appearance from another of my Storybrooke stories. It's still a work in progress and thus not on site yet. But minor tease. :-)

Next chapter we hear back from Emma what happened with Henry, and Rose finally finishes one of her bedtime stories.


	13. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

Chapter 12: Goodbyes

Rose reclined on the school steps as she called Emma. She had hung out with Mary Margaret for the rest of the schoolday, even helping her grade papers, just to spend more time with her. Mary Margaret invited her to stay at her apartment for the night, but after hearing how worried Emma had been about Rose after the accident, she had conceded to release her for a night, on the condition that they had a three girl sleepover in the near future. In the end they started plotting how to rope Ruby in for a four girl night.

"Hey," Emma greeted.

Rose winced. "Ow. Why do I get a feeling that I'm the only one who had a great day?"

"You just happened to catch me leaving the mayor's after dropping Henry off," Emma said. "I'll give you the details when I pick you up."

"But something specific is bugging you, I can tell," Rose said. "I haven't been your sister by choice for twenty-eight years to not know the signs."

There was silence, and then, "We'll talk when I get there. Still at the school?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "See you in a few." She hung up after Emma did. She released a long breath. It was time to come down off cloud nine. Emma had a rough day, and she had to adjust and leave Arianna behind for awhile.

* * *

"Okay," Rose said, climbing in and buckling in, "spill."

Emma sighed. "I found Henry at his castle. I returned his book and we had a talk. I told him that I was starting to accept that there may be more to this town than what met the eye, but I wasn't fully on board with the whole thing. We ended up comparing how bad our lives were, his now, me when you and I were still in the system. Even before that really."

"The being left on the side of the road tale," Rose guessed.

A pause then. "Why am I getting the idea that wasn't entirely how it was?" Emma asked.

"Let's just say that a little friend made up that story to protect us and leave it at that for now," Rose answered, balling her fists under her crossed arms. She really wished she could have slapped one or two people upside the head for that, but she couldn't. "Anyway, I'm sure Henry had something to say about that."

"Yeah," Emma said. "He told me that my mom sent me through a wardrobe to keep me safe, to give me my best chance. After that, I got him back home.

"Regina then basically told me get lost and out of Henry's life. Pointing out that I had no business being here, or getting to know Henry. But as she turned away, something just popped straight from my head into my mouth before I could stop it."

"What was it?" Rose asked after Emma didn't say anything else.

"I asked her," Emma said, "'Do you love him?' I ended up repeating it. She said, 'Of course.' But, something about that whole little exchange is bugging me. I honestly have no right to question it, seeing as how much I know, but." She shook her head. "I would have thought a parent would look or act different if they truly loved their child."

Rose sighed. "I guess we just have to see what happens. Observe and see for ourselves."

"Rose," Emma asked, "can you tell me that story again? The story you never finished."

"Course I can," Rose answered.

"But," Emma said, "I don't want it to just be some distant, far-off tale. I want your story."

Rose smiled slowly. "I can do that." She closed her eyes, remembering back to that day, exactly twenty-eight years and one day ago.

* * *

Rose feels as though she is being torn in two directions. The curse is now visible from the window, roiling clouds of billowing, green smoke darkening the sky. Snow is in labor, screaming in agony and panic.

An instant of calm washed over her as Jack's cool hand cups her cheek. "I'll see if I can somehow stall it," he said. "Give them more time."

Rose locked her brown eyes on his blue ones. She grabbed him, touching his lips in one final, desperate kiss. "Don't die on me," she pleaded.

"I won't," he promised. He stole a glance over toward Snow and David. "Stay with them." Then he was gone, leaving her in a frozen pocket of time. It was shattered in an instant.

"I can't have this baby now!" Snow screamed.

"Doc, do something!" David pleaded with the dwarf.

Rose rushed over to them. "It's okay," she said. "There's still time. I'm sure the wardrobe is being finished even now. It's going to alright."

The door burst open, admitting Geppetto. "It's ready," he said.

David was ready to gather Snow in his arms to carry her to the wardrobe. But Doc stopped him.

"It's too late," the dwarf told him. "We can't move her. This baby is coming now."

With those words, Rose flickered from visibility to invisibility a few times before becoming completely invisible. "No," she breathed. She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry."

Snow managed to shake her head. "Not your fault," she gasped, just before she cried out with the worst pain yet.

Rose turned away, crumpling to the floor beside the bed. She had failed. No, she realized, the Dark One failed. She turned eyes burning with tears to the window. Somewhere, the Dark One was sitting in his cell if the curse hadn't taken him yet. You better be right about the tree of protection, imp. Or you will regret the day you were born.

A small cry jerked her from her dark thoughts. She whirled around to see Doc picking up a squirming infant. All was silent except for baby Emma's indignant cries. Then David started laughing with joy. Rose got to her knees, finding her little sister smiling and shedding silent tears of delight. As Rose watched Doc clean Emma, it dawned on her: her niece was born. She was officially an aunt. She started to laugh and cry at the same time. She allowed herself to forget the curse, the Evil Queen, everything that was wrong with the world. In this pocket of time her sister was safe, her brother-in-law was safe, her niece was safe.

As Snow held Emma, the world seemed perfect. Rose settled onto the edge of the bed, taking her accustomed role of quiet, unnoticed observer once again. David sat beside Snow, gathering his wife and daughter into the protection of his strong arms. But like all perfect moments, this one had an end.

Snow's face slowly faded into realizing despair. "The wardrobe," she said quietly. "It only takes one."

David sighed heavily. "Then our plan has failed. At least we are together."

"No," Snow said. "You have to take her. Take her to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" David asked.

"No," she protested, "it's the only way. You have to save her."

"No, no, no," David insisted. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do," Snow said, tears building in her eyes again. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us." She added in a near whisper, "We have to give her her best chance."

Rose leaned forward."Rumpelstiltskin told me how to trick the spell of protection since I'm invisible," she told them. "I'll be with her. I'll do my best to prepare her for her task."

David surrendered with a solemn nod, but Rose could see in his eyes that this was his mother dying all over again. Every notable event in their lives seemed to be tainted with sadness.

The prince took Emma up in his arms as he and Snow kiss her goodbye. "Goodbye, Emma," Snow murmured, tracing her daughter's cheek one last time. She then turned to Rose, holding a hand out to her.

Rose embraced her sister. "I'll bring her back to you safe. I promise."

"I know you will," Snow whispered. "Goodbye, Rose Red."

"Goodbye, Snow White," Rose whispered back, squeezing back tears. She then pulled back, quickly following David to the door.

As David held Emma in his left arm, he took a nearby sword in his right hand.

Rose snagged her own sword, stealing a glance back at her sister. Twenty-eight years was already feeling like forever. But she pushed herself to follow just behind David. But even as they headed down the hall, Rose could feel her heart shattering as she heard her baby sister's heart wrenching sobs.

A couple hallways later, they faced two of the black guards from Regina's forces. "Things can never be easy, can they?" Rose asked.

"Apparently not for our family," David answered, looking down at Emma. He looked back at their adversaries. "Well, they aren't going to clear the way for us. You take the one on the left; I take the one on the right?"

"Sure," Rose said. "I'll also watch yours and Emma's backs. They can't see me, remember?"

"Right," David said with a nod. "One last battle for the road."

"Anything for my sister's Charming," Rose said with a sad smile. With that they charged. The two of them met the guards with a clash of swords. Rose's opponent was noticeably shaken when his blade seemed to meet with empty air. A couple slashes and the guard was down. She turned just in time to see David block a strike that would have killed Emma. The image so terrified her that she couldn't think of how to scream. Then, the blade was forced away. Rose charged in, so that in the end it was uncertain if David or Rose had landed the killing blow.

They stood there for a brief moment, breathing heavily. Emma, however, slumbered on as though she was safely tucked into her cradle. Rose fearfully looked down the hallway, away from the nursery. "More will come," she said.

"Then we have to get to the wardrobe before they find us," David said. Even as he turned to lead the way again, Rose caught sight of red on his white shirt. He was wounded, though how horribly, she couldn't guess.

A moment later, David kicked the nursery door open. Rose followed him inside, closing the door and ramming her sword in such a way that it barricaded the door. She then raced to David's side as he got ready to put Emma into the wardrobe.

"How you gonna do this?" he asked.

"I have to hold her," Rose answered.

"Get in," he gasped.

Rose scrambled inside, forcibly calming her breathing as she settled as far back in as she could. She watched as this man, a man who at first seemed utterly charmless, then charmed her sister with his honor and devotion, had even dared to defy a mad king in the name of True Love, and had been able to see her from the first meeting, hugged his daughter a little closer to his chest.

He gently kissed her forehead. "Find us," he said. He then surrendered his daughter into Rose's arms.

"She will find you," Rose promised. She smiled as a tear coursed down her face. "She will always find you. Just as her parents always found each other."

David nodded, the tears glistening on his face. He closed the wardrobe doors, as Rose cradled Emma close. The last thing she heard was the nursery door being rammed from the outside as a giant shield of ice shattered.

She hugged Emma tight as she felt herself drawn into a vacuum where magic was only a word of fantasy. She wept in fear and pain as she felt her body shrinking and changing, the baby in her arms seeming to grow. Then, it was over, and she looked out from inside another tree to another foreign world.

* * *

Rose took a deep, cleansing breath, even as the cool wind played around her. The storytelling had been held on a bench at the wharf. How many times before had she had to resort to simplifications, vague retellings to avoid revealing the very real pain this memory had? Too many times.

"So," Emma said, her voice sounding shaky, "that is how you and I got here?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "I have no idea if your father survived the next attack. I don't know what happened to Jack." She rubbed her arms, fighting back the refreshed heartbreak. She fought to keep the sobs inside.

"You never cried about this did you?" Emma asked.

"I-I did," Rose managed. "But, how do you explain to complete strangers why you are crying your heart out, when you are only four-years-old to them? How can you cry until you're empty when the foster parents who are supposed to care for you demand silence?"

Tears started to escape as Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "I lost everything," Rose wept. "I lost the only family I had left, aside from you. I left my sister sobbing with a broken heart. My true love had gone out, possibly on a suicide mission, to try to stall the curse. My brother-in-law was already wounded. None of the queen's guards would have shown him mercy. There were times I wondered if Regina would have tried to kill Snow as she laid helpless. Every man, woman, and child I had ever known, that I considered to be family. I lost everything." She lost all coherence after that. She sobbed and cried as she never had before. She lost all track of time and place. She even forgot who she was sitting with.

After ages of tears and staggering breaths, Rose sighed herself into a limp, soggy mess. She now felt exhausted.

"Wow," Emma said softly. "Twenty-eight years and I never imagined you had that all bottled up inside you."

Rose half-smiled. "I had to watch after you. I had a promise to keep. You needed me more than I needed a good cry."

Emma sighed, resting hand and chin on top of Rose's head. "You're now officially the strongest woman I know. You kept the majority, at least, of that in for nearly thirty years and only now did you let the dam loose. You finally reached your limit."

"It may be my exhaustion, but I am not understanding what you're saying," Rose said.

"I found a quote online that said that crying didn't mean that someone was weak, just that they have been strong for too long. You've been strong my entire life, and only now did you seriously break down."

Rose smiled, releasing another sigh. "I honestly thought that I would loose you for a short time."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"When I was going to drop the bombshell about all my stories being true," Rose answered. "I was sure that you wouldn't talk to me for quite a while."

"If it wasn't for Henry and Storybrooke," Emma said, "you might have been right."

"Still sisters?" Rose asked.

"Still sisters," Emma answered. "Now, once you think you can move, how about you show me to the best place to stay in town."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast," Rose said. She smirked now. "You seem to have adjusted to my cursed half fairly well."

"Well after hearing Marco and Graham refer to you as Ari all the time," Emma said with a shrug, "I kinda had to accept it. You also slipped so seamlessly into Ari around everyone, I could almost believe that you had left here and we just happened to run into each other."

"We'll have to establish a story," Rose said. "Agree on all the facts. Not to mention, try to work little kid you into the picture, for the sake of those who knew the real reason Ari left. I told Mary Margaret that I am hiding her four-year-old girl in plain sight."

"Which is really me," Emma figured.

"Exactly. And I've been racking my brain trying to think of who the curse made to be your 'birth father.'" Rose shook her head. "It's going to be heartbreaking telling all of these half-truths."

"You'll make it," Emma said. "And, if we can somehow break a person free all by themselves, we'll figure out how and make her the first one."

So even as Rose composed herself, they made plans. They concocted a story of how Emma and Ari met five years ago. Emma relinquished her pride and dignity so that Rose could tell Mary Margaret true stories about her baby girl's childhood. Basically, they covered all the bases they could think of so that Regina would never be the wiser concerning Arianna's freedom from the curse.

* * *

**Author Note**: Sorry for being a little late. Crazy day yesterday. So, any thoughts about the final moments in the Enchanted Forest? Any thoughts of how checking into Granny's will go? Interested in knowing what their story for meeting is? Check out the next chapter. Admittedly we're coming to the end, but I'll say more about that during the final chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Old Friends, Old Enemy

Chapter 13: Old Friends, Old Enemy

Rose led the way onto the porch, the wind chasing the leaves around hers and Emma's feet. She opened the door and was greeted by the neat, if dusty interior of the Bed and Breakfast devoid of guests.

"Almost reminds me of a fixer upper," Emma commented.

Before Rose could reply two familiar voices reached her ears. Yet they were almost foreign since it had been ages since she heard the two speak with such anger and frustration.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again," Granny scolded.

"I should have moved to Boston," Ruby shot back.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard," Granny said sarcastically.

"Even if it didn't," Rose said, "that's not the best way to travel Ruby. Who knows what diseases you might pick up. Then what would we do?"

Ruby spun round from her grandmother, red highlights splaying through her straight, black hair. "Ari?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are still the same rebellious girl I used to know?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Because things never change in a small town like this," Ruby answered, embracing her. She stood back, looking her up and down. "Still the little, homegrown nice girl?"

"With some street smarts now," Rose answered.

"Please say that you won't be feeding her foolish notions," Granny said, coming over with her own hug.

"Don't worry, Granny," Rose assured her. "I'll tell her all the downsides with only a sprinkle of the good. Besides, she no longer has anyone to meet her at any chosen destination."

"Who says I would need one?" Ruby asked.

"Your BFF who would rather you not end up on the wrong side of the tracks with no way home," Rose answered. "Believe me, all those big, 'exciting' places are just showing you a whole lot of glitter and sequins to hide the smoke and grime that tends to settle there."

"So, what is bringing you to our establishment?" Granny asked.

"My friend and I would like to rent a couple rooms," Rose answered. "Preferably side by side."

"Oh, sorry," Granny said, finally noticing Emma. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Emma said. "She warned me that some people would miss that I was there during the reunions. No big deal."

"How'd you meet?" Ruby asked.

"I accidently sideswiped the car she was practically living in," Emma answered.

Rose winced. "It's not as bad as it sounds, but it could have been worse."

"Which?" Granny asked, peering sternly over her glasses. "The accident or the fact you were living in nothing more but your car?"

"Um, both?" Rose offered with a nervous grin and shrug.

"You can be sure I'll be giving you a lecture later on," Granny promised, stepping behind the desk.

Rose sighed. "Granny, it never happened after that. Emma helped me to get out of that 'barely getting by' lifestyle."

"How?" Granny questioned.

"Legally," Rose answered. "She actually hooked me into being half her team."

"Bailsbond person and bounty hunter," Emma said. "I tended to face the culprits head on, she provided any needed stealth and back up."

"Alright," Granny relented. "I'll consider going light on your lecture. Now, would you ladies like to have a forest view or a square view. Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square, but considering the fact that it is Arianna and her friend, I'll waive it."

"What do you say, Emma?" Rose asked.

"Square is fine," Emma said.

"And your name? For the record books," Granny said.

"Swan," Emma answered. "Emma Swan."

"Emma," a man's voice repeated. Rose whirled around to see a humanized version of the imp, otherwise known as Mr. Gold. "What a lovely name," he said.

"Thanks," Emma said, almost uncertain.

Rose barely caught sight of Granny grabbing a roll of bills before putting it into the miser's hands. "It's all here," Granny told him.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you," he said. He then turned to Rose, resting both hands on his gold-handled cane. "Arianna. It's been a long time."

"Not nearly long enough when it comes to you," Rose answered, turning fully in order to face him.

"I feel as though I have just been insulted," Mr. Gold noted casually.

"Maybe you should," Rose answered. "Though, I don't recall why I should have reason to be overly cordial with you." She so wanted to lay into him for breaking his deal with her. But that was impossible in public. Besides, he was cursed. He would have no recollection.

"What about just before you left?" Mr. Gold asked.

Rose hid her shock behind an impassive mask. Arianna and Gold had no dealings aside from the Home. Had he somehow retained his memories? "The deal fell through," she answered simply. "I have no obligations."

"You are absolutely certain?" Mr. Gold asked.

Rose stared him hard in the eye. "There is a reason I was the one who disappeared: you didn't uphold your end of the bargain. And, as I recall, all extra information you shared was bonus and not connected to contract."

"Quite so, quite so," he answered, giving her a small smile. "Clever and shrewd as always, Miss Nemo." A pause and then, "Any interest in what has happened while you were gone?"

Rose sighed, silently admitting to herself that he was the only one she had met so far that would tell her the fate of Ari's beloved Children's Home. "What's left of the Home? Did Regina manage to tear it apart after I left?"

"Oh, quite the contrary, dear," Mr. Gold answered. "In fact, I'll be stopping over there next to collect the rent."

Her heart leapt. "Everyone's still there?"

"As well as new additions," Mr. Gold confirmed. "Is this stay of yours one night, or do you plan for a longer visit?"

"Longer," Rose said.

"Then, I will let the headmaster know that you have returned," Mr. Gold said. "If you get to the school early enough, you may meet him dropping the kids off. He tends to be busy during the day, at least until school is done."

"Thanks for telling me," Rose said. "I'll follow up on that."

"Well," Mr. Gold concluded, "I hope you enjoy your stay, . . . Emma, Arianna." With those words he left as silently as he had come.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gold," Ruby answered. "He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"The town," Rose corrected, turning back around. She locked a gaze on Emma. "Make sure you never make a deal with him unless you have absolutely no other choice. He's the worst man you can ever deal with." She paused, releasing a soft breath as she smiled, "Unless it has to do with children. He may have drove a hard bargain for appearances, but he has always been supportive of the Home."

"Sometimes," Granny said, "I think it's just so that he can show up the high and mighty Mayor Mills." She then smiled a little herself. "But he has given that place more grace and cuts then any other property he's ever sold or leased. Some said it was because of Ari and her past, but when she left town and he continued to do so, it was figured that it was because of the children. Though we are all careful not to speak too loudly about it, for fear that he'll prove us wrong."

"Yeah," Rose said, sighing. "You can never really trust that man."

"So," Granny said, turning back to her book, "how long will you be staying with us?"

"We'll say a week for now," Emma said. "We'll try to find a more permanent residence before that. We'll renew if we need longer."

"Ah, long term stay." Granny gave a cheeky smile to Rose as her eyes twinkled. "I'm sure Nick will be happy to find out about that."

Rose shifted. "Alright, first Graham, now you," she said, shaking her head. "The two of us are friends, nothing more."

"Oh, you are blind, girl," Ruby said. "One would think that someone stole his wind and sunshine when you left."

Rose simply shook her head again. But inside, she started to wonder, had Ari really been that blind to not notice Nick's attentions? Or, was Nick just able to hide his feelings better around Ari than around other people?

She pulled herself from her thoughts as Granny handed over their room keys. She inwardly smiled when she saw that Emma's key had a cutout of a swan in the top of her key.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Granny said. "To both of you."

"Thanks, Granny," Rose said. "Any chance we can get some take out from your diner?"

"Still love fried chicken and deep apple pie?" Granny asked.

"Oh, it feels like forever since I've had a proper away-from-home meal," Rose said. She grinned at Emma. "Trust me, Ems, you will never find a better home style meal away from home than Granny's."

"I'll be the judge of that," Emma said with a smirk.

Soon they were in the diner, placing their orders while Ruby and "Ari" caught up. Rose just couldn't seem to push two questions from her mind: who was the headmaster of the home and was Nick really that interested in Arianna?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well . . . that went smoothly. A little headcanon of mine concerning Rumpelstiltskin, if I had actually watched through into the final seasons of the show, I have a feeling that it would have been blown out the water. So there will be some things that I will completely ignore about canon simply because I would like to have an all around happily-ever-after of some kind. We'll just have to see once I get to that time.

Well, next chapter we will have a peek at this Nick character we keep hearing about. And after that will be the epilogue. So, any theories about who Nick is and what he's been doing while "Arianna was away"? Or have I already revealed who he is and I can't remember? :-)


	15. Chapter 14: A Cursed Guardian

**Chapter 14: A Cursed Guardian**

Nicholas North filed away another paper. Any minute now the kids would come in with the earnings from their stand. His job with Marco during school hours always brought some money in but rarely covered all expenses plus rent. The kids however helped make up the difference.

"Nick! Nick!" The children's voices were music to his ears as they piled into the office. Two of them plopped down a canning jar and a modified shoe box onto the desk.

"Do we have enough?" a four-year-old girl asked.

"Just let me count it and we'll see," Nick said. This was one thing he never joked about. Each orphan knew that to keep the only home they had, they had to bring in the rent money each week. After fifteen minutes he took the total from the kids and added it to his own. He smiled. "We did it, kids. We even have enough to catch up on last week's rent."

A cheer flew up from the kids with a chorus of slapping high-fives. Amidst the celebration, Nick's smile turned sad. Arianna should be here. She should be celebrating with them. But five years ago she had left town to experience the world outside of a small town. At least that was the story. The truth was that her sister had had a baby and to protect her sister and niece, Ari had moved out of town as though she was Mary Margaret. Thankfully, the ruse had worked. Mary Maragaret was treated cordially but wasn't under threat anymore.

"There must be good news tonight." That voice instantly calmed the children and pulled Nick to the present. Mr. Gold, their landlord, had come for the rent. Thankfully, he had a soft spot for the kids or they would have been evicted before the Home had operated for two years.

"There is indeed," Nick answered. "We have the full rent, plus what we owe from last week."

"Well, that is good news," Mr. Gold agreed, touching a child's head with a smile.

"I'll just put it in an envelope for you," Nick said. As he gathered the cash, he couldn't help but notice something different about the man today. His eyes were brighter, more aware somehow. As Nick slid the last coins in, he said, "Kids, will you give me a moment with Mr. Gold?"

With some nods, the kids filed out of the office, the younger ones waving goodbye to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold offered them a small wave of his own before the door closed.

"If it is the interest you're worried about," Mr. Gold stated, turning all business, "I never charged the Home when part or all the of rent was late. Even when Arianna started it, I never did."

"It's not the interest," Nick said, standing as he tucked in the envelope's flap. "I just . . . noticed something different about you."

"Oh?"

"Something about your eyes. They seem . . . more alive."

Mr. Gold gave him a mysterious smile. "I'm surprised you haven't heard. Arianna is back in town. She was just checking into Granny's, her room right beside the town's first visitor in some time."

Nick almost dropped the envelope. Ari was back? The news sent a flood of emotions sweeping through him again. Ever since he could remember, he had felt attracted to her. Well, to put it mildly. But, they had never gone beyond best friends. Was it possible? No. He wouldn't get his hopes up. "Strange that she would go to Granny's instead of her room here," he finally managed to get out.

"Well, it appeared as though she had just barely made it into town today. Tired, a bit rumpled. It certainly appeared that she hadn't heard any word from you."

"She'd have no idea how good or bad off we are," Nick said, slowly nodding his head in understanding. He hesitated before he asked, "Did she, by any chance, have a little girl with her?"

"No," Mr. Gold answered. "Or, maybe the young woman that was with her is that girl."

Nick blinked, staring at the man as though he had grown a second head. "Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Gold, but are you alright up there?" he asked, tapping his head with a finger.

"Perfectly, it has been twenty-eight years, . . . Frosty."

Nick bristled at the nickname. "Why don't you just call me by my first or whole name?" That voice. It was his own yet different. Less careworn. A touch of cockiness.

"I would think you would prefer it to 'deary' or 'Jackie.'"

Something flashed through his mind. Arianna stood, dressed as a princess, her hand extended in a handshake. Mr. Gold, a scaley, leather-clad version, stood before him, a sly, almost evil look in his expression. They were in a dark cavern. He felt incredibly cold, and yet it felt natural.

Then, he was back in the office again. He shook his head, clutching it with his hand. What was that? He looked at Mr. Gold. The man was completely unassuming. Dressed in a business suit, his hairstyle on the long side yet trimmed, and a face though shrewd was almost grandfather-like. He didn't look like a deal-making imp.

Mr. Gold gave a mysterious smile. "I always uphold my deals. You held up your end, now I'll uphold mine."

Nick could feel something just beyond his reach. Much like after a vivid dream that he couldn't remember. What was it? What was Mr. Gold talking about?

Mr. Gold held out his hand and Nick mutely gave him the envelope of rent money. "Good night, Mr. North."

"Good night, Mr. Gold," Nick returned. What had just happened here?

"Did we hear right? Did we hear right?" All the kids were shouting as they piled back into the office.

Nick shook himself back to the present to realize that Mr. Gold had left. "Hear what right?" he asked. If it was anything about the weird exchange, he didn't know how he would answer.

"That Ari is back," Adam, one of the older boys, said.

Nick internally sighed with relief before he scolded, "You kids should know better than to eavesdrop." But he then smiled. "But, yes. It sounds as though she's back."

The kids celebrated again, the kids who had known her especially. However, Nick's confusion lingered. He had a feeling that it wouldn't leave him alone for quite a few nights.

* * *

**Arthur's Note**: Okay, first off, sorry about skipping a week. Life has been crazy between work, keeping up with my critique group, and my parents getting ready to welcome a new grandchild in another state. So, this story flew to the back of my mind. I hope it was worth the wait.

So, a peek into the Enchanted Forest. What do you think happened? What sort of deal did "Nick" make in the past? I personally already know, but I would enjoy hearing your theories of the details. And can you guess who Nick originally was?

Sorry to say that the next chapter after this is the final one. But I will leave you notes about my continuing the series there.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Rose laughed as Emma continued to do something that Rose wasn't supposed to see. "Can't you even give me a hint?" she asked.

"Nope," Emma answered. "Only that it is connected to when we were still kids."

"That could be any number of things," Rose said.

"Which means I can still surprise you," Emma said.

Rose laughed again. They had decided to eat their dinner in Emma's room and they were now just hanging out before Rose decided to call "quits" and head to bed. Currently, Emma was working on some sort of surprise that Rose couldn't even begin to guess at. Her girly giddiness faded to confusion when she felt something vaguely familiar placed on her head.

"Okay, open," Emma said.

Rose opened her eyes to see that Emma had partially rearranged the room. All the pillows and comforter from the bed had been built into a little nest on the floor. Two chairs were situated a short distance from the nest, almost reminding her of a fireplace. Just like they used to do as kids.

She immediately turned to Emma to see that her niece was wearing a paper flower crown on her head. She only needed to touch her head to realize that she was wearing the same. "Our story game?"

Emma nodded. "I was reminded of it when I read your letter."

"My letter?" Rose asked. Then she grimaced. "Oh, that letter. I'd hoped you'd never find it."

"Well, it helped," Emma said. "It also reminded me of when we would play Snow White and Rose Red. I guess with everything that has happened."

"You wanted to play it again," Rose guessed. She gave a small smile. "Your mom and I used to play it. I think it was the idea of sisterhood that made me want to play it with you."

"Was it based on some history?" Emma asked.

"If so, it had already become the stuff of legends when Snow and I were born," Rose answered, standing. "Alright, let's do it."

For nearly an hour, they played out the story of two peasant girls who took mercy on a poor, talking bear in the dead of winter. They successfully relieved the wicked troll of the bear's three missing treasures and broke the horrid curse that held a prince in the bear's skin. Finally, they tumbled into the nest of pillows and blankets, laughing and tired.

* * *

And of course like any good sleepover, Rose never got back to her own room. The two women, aunt and niece by birth, sisters by choice, fell asleep holding hands. Not once in all the fun preparations, nor the play, did they notice the movement of the clocktower. The battle had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First off, special shout out and thanks to Kaia and Jennifer Baratta for leaving even the smallest review for nearly every chapter.

And second, my apologies but the next story in this series is not finished. But I do have plans to finish it, and continue on as inspiration allows me episode by episode. I can make no promises for when they will be published, only that when ever I start, they will be completely finished and so there shouldn't be any long waiting periods between chapters. (Aside from interruptions from Real Life.) But I am working on the second installment, and have some scenes written out for future installments.

So, until the next installment is ready, please, feel free to explore my other stories, or even share any theories of what is to come since this new character is in Storybrooke. I just ask that you be patient as my Inspiration and Muse are a finicky sort and don't appreciate being rushed. :-)


End file.
